Caged Demon
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ever since Naruto was born he has been locked away in fear because he was a demon. For years he has been isolated, an outcast from everyone. But what happens when he finally makes a friend and earns his freedom?
1. Naruto meets Sakura

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: this is mostly told through Naruto's point of view but at time I will switch to a third party point of view. Since my first Naruto story turned out so well liked and got many reviews, I decided to make another one. According to my oldest daughter when I was telling her about this story, she said that I am evil but, I will let you be the judge of that. Feel free to leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to reading them. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters featured on the Naruto series as this story is completely my own idea.

Special Notes: key is a special key guide for the different symbols that I will be using in the series. 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -demon speech-, +scene change+, **BOLD CAPS **- points of view, CAPS- attacks

_One - Naruto meets Sakura_

**N.P.O.V. (Naruto's Point of View)**

I awoke finding myself in a cold and dark place. I have been this way ever since I can remember. (Naruto is about five years old at this time) I know that the people fear me because I am a demon. The villagers keep me locked up away from everyone else as they are afraid. They look at me with fear in their eyes knowing what lies with inside of me. The demon fox, the nine tail, Kyuubi. When I was born, I had this demon within me. I never got to know my real family. I could briefly hear the villagers speak my name in whispers as it has become forbidden to even speak my name. My name is Naruto. I have learned to speak by listening to the villagers as not very often does anyone come to my caged area except to feed me once a day. It isn't enough to feed my growing hunger. I often hate seeing the hatred and fear that is in their eyes. I glanced down at my human hands wondering if I shall ever be free or if I shall ever have a friend. I could hear a sound coming close to my caged area as the smell of cherry blossoms filled the air.

'That's strange cherry blossoms don't bloom this early.' I thought to myself as I could see someone climbing underneath the tarp area of where my cage was kept. I could hear someone breathing rapidly afraid of getting caught.

"She must have went this way." shouted out an older kids voice. I could see her shuttering hoping and praying not to be caught.

"You don't think that she would dare to enter the demon's tent?" asked another.

"If she did she's probably demon food by now." stated another. I growled sharply as I could hear them clearly scampering off. Once they were far enough away, I turned my attention to the one whom had entered.

"Please don't be afraid. They are gone now." I stated in a soft spoken voice. Slowly the girl came out of hiding as she had pink hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. Clearly the scent of cherry blossoms were coming from her.

"Naruto." I replied as I could see the look of shock stretch across her face as she gasped out loud.

"You're the demon?"

"I am not!" I growled sharply banging my hands down to the ground. With my erupted anger, I managed to cause a small earthquake.

"I am sorry. But when I first heard stories about you, I thought that you would be some kind of terrible monster. But you're only just a boy." stated the girl. I could tell that she was somewhat afraid of me but not truly afraid like the others. Could it be possible that I was finally making a friend? I could feel this girl starting to easy my loneliness as for the first time someone wasn't afraid of me.

"You never told me your name yet." I stated once I had calmed down.

"Sakura. I know that I shouldn't be here but I had to escape from the bullies. Why don't you escape Naruto if you aren't a demon?"

"I can't." I replied showing her my chains. Special seals laid over the chains and cage (the word repress was written in kanji on the seals). "They keep me here because of what I have inside of me. They don't see me only him." I replied. I could hear laughter in the back of my head as I knew that it was coming from only one being or rather a demon.

-Are you talking about me kit?- I grabbed my head suddenly.

*Stop it Kyuubi!* I yelled at the demon mentally along the mental path that he and I shared. I could hear the fox laughing.

-This shall prove amusing. I will leave her be for now. There is something about this human that interreges me.- stated Kyuubi. I could feel the foxes presence vanish returning my normal senses back to normal. Sakura looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Sorry….I can get like that You should go before somebody catches you." I stated knowing that she couldn't hear Kyuubi like I could. Sakura quietly crept back out the way that she came in from.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will come back again. I don't care if you are a demon. Even somebody needs someone to talk to a friend. I will be yours. But we will keep this a secret." she stated before running off. I could feel a brief smile stretch across my face. Finally somebody had help penetrate my loneliness, finally I had a friend.

NEXT CHAPTER…

The past and tortures


	2. the past and torture

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: Yes, five reviews so far. Not bad for my first chapter. To Demon Naruto 117, I had come up with the key guide as the demon speech (how usually Kyuubi talks) is defined through the slash marks before and after he speaks. Although I like your idea of using bold for Kyuubi's speech but I want to stick to my original idea because that is how I had written it. Thanks everyone for your reviews as I hope to get the next chapter up soon as possible.

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

_Two - the past and torture_

Over the next several weeks Sakura has come easing my loneliness. It warmed my heart to see Sakura as she even brought me some food. Which I was extremely grateful for despite my roaring stomach. Sakura just laughed about it causing me to be embarrassed. I could feel Kyuubi opening up trusting Sakura learning to somewhat trust humans.

**3RD P.O.V. (THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW)**

+5 years later+

Over t past years Naruto grew as he still remained chained up in the tent. The villagers never fully cared for Naruto as he had outgrown the clothing that he wore. Sakura still visited Naruto's tent. It helped Naruto easy many years of loneliness, not only for him but also Kyuubi. Naruto was grateful for Sakura's visits as it assured him that he wasn't forgotten. Over the years every once in a while the villagers would torture Naruto to the point of insanity. Kyuubi hated those villagers whom tortured him and his human host.

-I would love to kill them all just to see them get what they deserve.- growled Kyuubi.

*Come on Kyuubi, I know that you don't mean that. I have seen what you have been through before you and I became one.* stated Naruto mentally. Kyuubi snarled in embarrassment.

-I can't believe that you saw that.- Kyuubi stated.

*Come on Kyuubi. You knew that it was only a matter of time before I did.* replied Naruto.

+Flashback+

Many years before Naruto was even born. Kyuubi could hear strange noises coming from the forest. He was young and curious about what it was. Kyuubi has never seen humans before. He has been told to stay away from humans as they will often attack demons for no rhyme or reason. Kyuubi didn't listen. Kyuubi ventured closer to the sound keeping out of sight to find two humans having sex in the forest. Kyuubi has heard about human mating but he had never seen it before. Suddenly Kyuubi was grabbed by his nine tails. Somebody had pulled him away from the mating humans holding him up in the air by his tails.

"Look what we have caught boys, a nine tail demon fox. Even though he is a cub, his pelt shall still fetch a good price." Demon pelts were very valuable and hard to come by. As the more demon tails you had the richer the pay you received. Even a demon's vital organs were sold on the black market. Kyuubi put up a fight trying to escape his captors to have very little success. They had managed to cut off huge patches of Kyuubi's fur and several of his tails. Kyuubi howled in pain as his demonic powers kicked in killing his captors. When demons are cubs or kits, they can't access their powers as easily if they were full grown. Only under extreme stress, anger, or death can they use their demonic powers. A gravely injured and dying Kyuubi hobbled back to the two humans. The humans appeared shocked at the condition that Kyuubi was in.

"Minato we have to do something. This kit won't be able to survive. Neither will the baby. My body is all ready attacking it." stated the woman. The woman's body would attack any foreign substance even a baby thinking it was a virus.

"I understand that Kushina. I can only think of one thing to do to save them both but mind you that it will be very risky. It will mean your life when you give birth." replied the male named Minato.

"I can live with that love. For the sake of this kit and our baby, I will do what's necessary." replied the woman named Kushina. Minato bowed his head as he picked up the injured Kyuubi gently. Kyuubi seemed aware that the two humans were helping him.

"Please forgive me young one but for your sake and our child's sake, I must do this." stated Minato. Kyuubi could feel his soul and spirit leave his body as it was placed into the infertile newborn. The two young cubs fused together as they became one being with two souls. On that day Naruto was truly born.

+End Flashback+

**N.P.O.V.**

I could smell a familiar smell of cherry blossoms coming towards my tent as I could hear Sakura entering from her usual spot that she came in from. I kept my senses on alert because no one seemed aware that Sakura has been paying me visits over the last five years. Sakura had told me once that her and I looked to be close to the same age as she was now 10 years old. Sakura's hair was much longer as she often wore it straight with some of her bangs hanging forward. I had never seen what I truly look like as all I knew was that I had rough pale Caucasian skin.

"Naruto, I had brought it with me, along with some food." she stated inching closer to my cage. Sakura placed the food in a hiding spot close to my cage where I could easily reach for it. She then took out a small silver shining object placing it in my hands. I carefully looked at the object to see myself within the reflecting silver. Sakura told me before that she would bring a mirror with her so I could see myself. I had messed up top of blond hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, and three scratch marks on both sides of my cheeks. I did appear to be 10 years old but it was hard to tell seeing how because demons age differently than humans. My eyes widened considerably after I got a better look at myself.

"Thanks for that Sakura. Your right, I don't look much like a demon. But it doesn't mean that I am not one." I replied handing back her mirror.

"I am sorry Naruto. I wish there was more that I could do for you but I can't." she replied sadly. Suddenly the smell of fresh meat entered into the tent. I could smell that one of the villagers had killed an animal as if they were taunting me. I could tell from the smell that this was no regular animal that they had but rather a demon. I could begin to feel my fangs and nails lengthening.

"Sakura get out….Now! Please hurry!" I moaned trying to prevent the transformation from happening.

"Naruto….what's wrong?" she asked in concern. I simply looked at her trying to keep my demonic nature at bay. I could even feel Kyuubi helping me.

"Please…..Sakura…..leave now!" I panted in pain. I didn't want for her to see me transform into a demon. Sakura didn't question me this time as she quickly got out the way that she came back in from.

**3RD P.O.V.**

Once Sakura was out and away from Naruto's caged area, she could clearly hear blood curdling howls and screams. Naruto allowed the transformation into his demonic form come out as the seals and chains burned against his skin as his howls and screams only grew louder. Naruto bashed against his cage causing the villagers whom had made the recent kill to laugh.

"Perhaps this might finally drive him over the deep end. I wish that they would allow us to kill that demon. He doesn't deserve to live." stated one of the villagers. Sakura looked on hiding from view as tears poured from her eyes and down her face. She couldn't believe that people would be this cruel to Naruto when he has never done anything wrong. Nobody knew him like she did.

'Oh Naruto….!' she cried to herself as she left the area so not to get caught. She could still hear Naruto's howls and screams echoing through the village.

_**NEXT CHAPTER…..**_

_**freedom**_


	3. freedom

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: to holydemon90, I haven't decided in which village that this takes place in as I knew that in chapter 4 he would be moved to somewhere else. And to answer the question Minato wasn't a hokage but he was still a ninja that is how he was able to put Kyuubi into Naruto. To theAMAZing1, you haven't seen anything yet. Just think this is only the beginning for Naruto and Kyuubi. I have plans for them both (grins wickedly and laughs evilly). It will get worse, that's all I am going to tell you. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as it took me 2 days to write. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks and don't forget to leave your reviews!

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

_Three - Freedom_

**3RD P.O.V.**

+Several days later+

Sakura traveled over towards Naruto's caged area. When she got close enough to the area, the smell of rotting meat welcomed her. The smell was enough to make her want to vomit.

'God this stinks.' she thought to herself noticing that they had cleaned the carcass clean of everything that could be sold. The pelt, tails, and organs were gone leaving only the meat and bones to rot. Sakura could only imagined how this smelled for Naruto. She couldn't even hear him in his caged area. 'There has to be something that I can do.' she thought to herself. A bulb went off in her mind as she placed her stuff down hiding it from view. She then gathered up the demon's meat dragging the carcass out of the village. The smell was enough to make Sakura sick but she wanted to help her friend Naruto. She dragged the carcass out to the forest taking short breaks because of the smell and the weight. Demons weighed almost double what an average human weighs. Sakura then collided into someone. Fear crept over her as she was afraid that this was someone from the village. Quickly the person put their hand over Sakura's mouth in order to keep her quite.

"Just answer my questions by nodding your head yes or no. Do you understand?" stated an older voice of a man. Sakura simply nodded her head. "Good. Did you come from the village that's up ahead?" he asked as Sakura nodded her head. "Do you know of a boy named Naurto?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened considerably when he asked about Naruto referring to him as a boy and not a demon. Once again Sakura nodded her head. "Good, now I am going to release you so you so you can tell me where he is." he stated as Sakura nodded her head. The man let her go allowing Sakura to turn to see him. He was an older man with short spiky white hair and gray eyes one of which had a scar running through it. The rest of his face was hidden underneath a mask from the bridge of his nose down.

"Who are you and what do you plan to do to Naruto?" asked Sakura angrily.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I plan to free him." he answered. Sakura looked at Kakashi surprised. Kakashi helped Sakura with the demon meat as she went to go clean off in a nearby stream. Sakura felt that she could trust Kakashi as she told him everything. When she was done she could hear him cursing underneath his breath. "Dam it. It took me far too long to find this village. I had promised his father and mother that I would look after him." stated Kakashi. This was the first time that Sakura had heard about Naruto's parents. Naruto didn't speak much about them because he never knew them and the fact was that they died before he was born. Somehow in someway Naruto knew that, that's why he was caged in fear because of what he was. When Sakura told Kakashi about how she has been paying Naruto visits as she was his only friend, a smile stretched across Kakashi's face that could clearly be seen through his mask. "Then perhaps you can help me. What is your name girl?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno." replied Sakura.

"All right then Sakura, listen carefully to what I have to say." stated Kakashi.

+Back at the village+

**K.P.O.V. (KYUUBI'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I had noticed that the smell of the rotting demon meat was finally gone. I could still feel Naruto shuttering in pain as I slowly undid the transformation.

-Naruto are you all right?- I asked my host. I could feel Naruto slowly move only to wince in pain. I let out a low growl knowing that my host was far worse than any other time when we have been through this torture. -Naruto I am taking over control. It will help ease the pain only a little bit. If only these seals and chains didn't restrain my powers.- I told him. Naruto didn't reply as I could feel him push aside to allow me an easier time to take control over his body. (think of the Yugioh series when the spirit of Atem takes control over Yugi's body. Kyuubi and Naruto's pathway is the same as Kyuubi isn't caged within Naruto behind a seal like in the series) My senses became Naruto's as my eyes fluttered open. My vision was a little bit blurry at first. I still laid within the cage that they kept Naruto in unmoved. My nose then caught the wind of a familiar scent as someone entered the cage area. It was Sakura. Sakura came close to the cage patting me gently from behind.

"Naruto listen, I know that your not in the best shape right know but I have to tell you that someone is coming to free you. He said that you wouldn't recognize his name but, the other part of you would. He also gave me a scrap piece of his clothing saying that his scent was on it." Sakura whispered. I almost couldn't hide my shock.

-Naruto did you hear that?- I asked him.

*Yeah I did Kyuubi. Can you…..?* Naruto asked mentally. I knew what he wanted as I gave him back control over his body.

**N.P.O.V.**

Once I was in control over my body, I slowly reached for the cloth that Sakura had.

"His name….?" I managed to ask. My voice was barely audio able do to all of the howling and screaming I did from transforming into my demonic form. I was grateful that Sakura didn't see me in that form.

"Kakashi Hatake." Sakura replied handing me the cloth. I could feel Kyuubi jolt at the name.

*You recognize it Kyuubi?* I asked the fox mentally.

-It is a name of a person that I often heard your father talking to while we were growing in your mother's womb.- Kyuubi replied. I carefully sniffed at the cloth finding a scent that I was somewhat familiar with, the smell of snow. There was also the scent of water and lighting too but it wasn't as strong as the snow. I could feel Sakura gently patting me as she got up to leave.

"Hang in there Naruto. You will soon be free!"

+Early Morning+

**3RD P.O.V.**

The sound of alarm ripped through the village as Kakashi made his way to Naruto's caged area.

"Stop him! He is trying to free the demon!" somebody shouted out. Kakashi made several quick hand signs as he unleashed an attack.

"WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON!" shouted out Kakashi as a dragon formed out of water kept the villagers at bay as he finally made his way to the caged area. He ripped the tent away revealing a ten year old boy with blond hair cowering within a cage. A smile stretched across Kakashi's face as Naruto held up a hand to block the bright sunlight. "Don't worry Naruto. You will be free shortly." Kakashi stated as he jumped on top of Naruto's cage. Kakashi made several swift hand movements as he placed his hand over the seal. "RELEASE!" The seals and chains fell off of Naruto as the cage collapsed outwards. Kakashi quickly scooped up Naruto over his shoulders as he turned to the villagers. "Sorry but I can't let you stop me!" stated Kakashi as he threw down a smoke bomb. Blackness took Naruto as Kakashi carried him away from the village.

**Next Chapter….**

Ninja training 


	4. ninja training

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

_Four - ninja training_

+3 days later+

**N.P.O.V.**

I awoke finding myself in a strange place. My wounds had been bound as I could smell food cooking which made my mouth water. I could remember being freed from my captivity by Kakashi. A range of emotions ran through me. I was happy that I was finally free of my captors but angry and sad that I had been taken away from the one person who has helped me through all of this. I already missed Sakura. I slowly made it to my feet as I remembered seeing how people walked around. Even though I never truly walked before, I stood up a bit shaky at first but I finally managed to make it towards a room where I had smelled the food cooking. Kakashi just stood there unaware that I was even in the room. I walked up to him grabbing the man by the throat hosting him a good couple of feet off the ground. A low threatening snarl escaped my lips as I could feel that Kyuubi wanted just as badly as I did to kill the man whom had freed us. Suddenly a familiar scent of cherry blossoms drifted up my nose as I could hear a young female gasping.

"Nartuo…..stop!" shouted out Sakura as she grabbed me from behind. I could feel both Kyuubi and me calming down as I gently put down Kakashi. I slowly turned my head towards Sakura surprised to see her there.

"…Sakura…?" I asked in question wondering why she was there.

"Its all right Naruto." she stated as she released me. My knees went weak as Sakura helped me over towards the table. I could tell that she wanted to ask why I would attack the one whom had freed me but, Kakashi stopped her.

"Its all right Sakura, I think I know the reason. Its because he thought that I have taken him away from you. It seems that Naruto has developed a strong bond with you. The one person whom has showed him that not all humans are bad." stated Kakashi. My stomach growled loudly forcing Sakura to burst out laughing after a couple of minutes of silence. I could feel myself blush about three shades of red. Kakashi brought over a large plate of food setting it down in front of me. I could feel my fangs lengthening at the sight of the food. "Go ahead and eat up Naruto. You need your strength." I dug into the food getting a strange look from Sakura as she pushed over silver objects towards me. "Sakura, Naruto doesn't know how to use silverware or anything else. He knows barely how to walk from studying people, this is the same way that he had learned to talk. We will have to teach him all of the basics. Reading, writing, all the things that Naruto never learned because they had kept him caged since birth." stated Kakashi.

-Naruto perhaps he can enlighten you about your parents. I know that your mother died giving birth to us.- stated Kyuubi. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth before I spoke.

"Kakashi what can you tell me about my parents?" I asked. Kakashi looked at me not surprised by my question. Kakashi told me about my mother Kushina and my father Minato. Both were kind, gentle, and loving people. Minato was a skilled and trained ninja. This word I had never heard before. Kakashi explained to me what ninja's were and what they did. I was told how my father used a special and unique technique known only to him to place Kyuubi into me. Somehow people had found out what my father did as he died trying to protect me before I was born. My mother died giving birth to me. After I was born I had been caged in fear because of what people thought. "But why is Sakura here?" I asked.

"Sakura asked me to train her to become a ninja. She wants to be able to protect herself and help others." Kakashi answered.

-Naruto what are you thinking?- asked Kyuubi.

*Training to become a ninja like my father. I want to earn people's respect so they won't be afraid of me.* I answered the demon fox.

-Its very risky. You know that there is no way to stop what's going to happen in six years. But I like the idea seeing how we don't know how to use or even control our powers. But be fore warned Naruto, that if we become enraged, angry, and/or mad it will reveal our demonic nature.- stated Kyuubi. I understood Kyuubi's concerns. When I reach the age of sixteen, my body will transform taking on the aspects of Kyuubi.

"Kakashi do you think that you can train us to become a ninja too?" I asked him. Sakura looked at me stunned as Kakashi scratched his head.

"Do you understand the risks that you are taking if you do this?" asked Kakashi as I nodded my head yes.

"We just have to be careful of our rage, hatred, and anger. Emotions like that are bound to show our more demonic side. Plus it could help for what is going to happen in six years." I replied.

"What happens in six years?" asked Sakura.

"Both Naruto and the demon that is within him reach maturity. When that happens Naruto's body will transform taking on more demonic attributes belonging to the demon within him. He will no longer look human. Think of a werewolf but he will be a fox rather than a wolf." stated Kakashi.

-I happen to have a name.- Kyuubi growled through me. I grabbed my head suddenly trying to keep Kyuubi under control. I knew how much he hated just being referred to as just a demon rather than by his own name.

"Stop it Kyuubi. Please….they didn't know. Please calm down." I gasped out loud. Suddenly I could feel something get slapped onto my forehead.

**3RD P.O.V.**

Kakashi acted quickly before Kyuubi did anything. He had placed a paper seal onto Naruto's forehead. This seal was different from the seals that had kept Naruto in bondage for 10 years. It still had the kanji word of repress on it but the seal didn't harm Naruto like it used to as it restricted Kyuubi from coming out.

"Are you all right Naruto?"asked Kakashi. Naruto just slowly shook his head yes. "We will leave that on so he can calm down." stated the older man. Kyuubi just snarled in the back of Naruto's mind as Naruto apologized for Kyuubi's behavior. "Its understandable Naruto. But he should realize that no one, not even your parents knew his name. You do because he is a part of you. I suggest that both you and Sakura get as much rest as possible. We will start training tomorrow." stated Kakashi before he removed the seal from Naruto's forehead.

Next Day+

All of Naruto's wounds were fully healed as his and Kyuubi's full power had almost fully returned. Kakashi had left Naruto a change of clothes to wear instead of the rags that he had been wearing for the last 10 years. It took Naruto a while to figure out how to put on the clothing. He wore a pair of blue jean Capri shorts and a black low cut neck sleeveless shirt. Even at the age of 10, the shirt showed off his muscular frame. The scent of cherry blossoms came from the other side of the door before Sakura knocked on the door. Naruto walked over to the door to find the pink haired girl standing there wearing a pair of black stretch shorts underneath a teal blue-green dress (the outfit that she wears in the first series but I decided to change the color). She wore a head plate like a headband as the silver plate sat on top of a black cloth. A smile stretched across Naruto's face as she looked beautiful.

"Good morning Sakura." stated Naruto. Sakura looked at him stunned as he looked much better than how he looked yesterday. Sakura held an object behind her back from Naruto's view. Sakura blushed a deep shade of pink as she couldn't help but to notice how handsome Naruto was.

"You look much better Naruto." she stated shyly. Naruto just scratched his head as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, Kyuubi's powers must have healed our wounds." he stated. Sakura took a long deep breath letting it out slowly.

"This is for you. I had made it seeing how you had no clothes of your own. I am sorry about the color but I did this is secret without anybody realizing that I was making it." she stated as she thrusted a bright orange and blue object forward. Naruto took the object opening it up to see a large looking orange and blue jacket. White trim lined around the collar and the cuffs at the end of the sleeves. A red circle was on the back with a spiral in the circle (Naruto's jacket is from the first series, the one that he is always wearing). Naruto placed on the jacket as it was a little bit big on him but he loved it. It was the first thing that anybody has ever given to him. Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as he thanked Sakura telling her that it was perfect.

**N.P.O.V.**

Sakura and I went to find Kakashi as he had set up a training course outside of the house that we were currently staying in.

"Good morning you two. Are you both prepared to train hard? Being a ninja isn't easy as it is a lot of hard work. We will begin with the basics and work our way up." stated Kakashi as he handed me a head plate which sat on a long navy blue cloth. "Right now these head plates bear no symbol of any village since you guys aren't ready to join one of the five great hidden villages where the ninja's live. Our main concern right now is training you." stated Kakashi. Both Sakura and I nodded our heads that we understood.

+Nightfall+

Sakura looked literally exhausted do to the training. I felt like I could do more as it seemed that I was picking up things quickly. It seemed to Kakashi that I had good control over fire-based attacks and spiraling spheres (rasengan). Kyuubi had told me that the reason why we seem so strong with fire based attacks is because he was a fire fox as fire couldn't harm us in anyway (yes, I know that Kyuubi and Naruto don't have any fire attacks but I decided to give them this ability). Throughout the day Kakashi and Sakura worked with me teaching me how to read, write, and handle objects like silverware and weapons. It was slow to learn some of these things considering that I wasn't trained when I was younger some of these things. Kyuubi worked with me knowing that these kind of things he needed to learn as well. Kakashi told us that our training was no where near completed and that we would resume tomorrow after we got some rest.

**Next chapter…**

**New arrivals**


	5. n ew arrivals

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy.

_Five - new arrivals_

+Two Years Later+

Sakura and Naruto headed towards their new village along with their teacher Kakashi. All three wore head plates bearing the symbol of the leaf. Kakashi proceeded to fill them in about the village.

"Where we are going is to the land of fire. The village is Konahagukura which is also know as the village hidden in the leaf or the leaf village. When we arrive our first step is to see the Hokage whom acts as the leader of the village so please show proper respect. Naruto I had informed the Hokage all about you and your other half. I know that I can trust him with this secret because he was my sensei." stated Kakashi. Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling in protest and anger.

*Calm yourself Kyuubi. You knew that Kakashi would have to inform somebody about us.* stated Naruto mentally. Kyuubi just growled even more causing Naruto to shake his head.

"Let me guess he isn't too happy." stated Sakura causing Naruto to sigh out loud. During the two years of training both Sakura and Kakashi gotten to know the 9 tail demon fox that was a part of Naruto when he took control over his hosts body. There was a very noticeable difference between the two when Kyuubi was in control over Naruto's body, Naruto's fangs and nails fully lengthened. The 3 whisker marks that was Naruto's face became much bolder and wider. Naruto's blue eyes became blood red with slit pupils. Kyuubi's speech was much darker and rougher than Naruto's own.

"Kyuubi has been really moody lately." Naruto simply replied.

"One more thing Naruto, you have to be really careful about Kyuubi and using any of your demonic powers. No one in the village besides the Hokage knows that you are a Demonkin. (this is the term that I have come up to describe what Naruto and Kyuubi are instead of using the terms from the series) You have just 4 years to earn peoples trust. Not everyone will be willing to accept demons even if they appear human." stated Kakashi as they approached the leaf village gates. Naruto was trembling when he saw the huge village which meant a lot of people. Sakura held Naruto's hand gently as the 3 of them walked towards the rock cliff where a large tower sat.

+Hokage's office+

**N.P.O.V.**

Kakashi knocked on the door to what looked like an office.

"Come in." replied a voice from behind the door. The 3 of us entered to find an elderly person sitting behind a desk. "Ah….Kakashi Hatake, I take it that these are the two that you were telling me about." stated the man whom sat behind a desk.

"Yes these are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki. Guys this the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." stated Kakashi. It was the first time that I had ever heard my last name but I couldn't stop trembling. I could feel Kyuubi's fear as if it was my own. Small whimpers escaped from my lips. "Um…..Sarutobi-sama if you would please….." stated Kakashi.

"Oh…Sorry!" stated Saratobi. I don't know what he did but I could feel as if a huge weight was lifted off of me and Kyuubi. I began to ease up wondering what happened. "I am sorry about that Naurto. It seems that you and your demon half must have sensed my power. As Hokage, I have the strongest power in the whole village. As the strongest, I was elected as leader until someone just as strong or stronger comes to take my place. Your father was one of those I was considering until he died trying to protect you. Your father was also my student like Kakashi." stated Sarutobi.

"That's the first time I have ever felt fear like that coming from Kyuubi. I hardly feel any emotions from him but every once in a great while he has his moments." I stated.

"Kakashi has told me about your demonic half. Is it possible for me to meet him?" asked Sarutobi.

*Kyuubi?* asked Naruto.

-I will speak with him. Give me control Naruto. Don't worry I won't do anything rash. Even something like me knows better than to attack somebody stronger and more powerful than me.- replied Kyuubi. Naruto stepped aside allowing the fox control over his body. The changes to Naruto's persona were instant as Kyuubi opened his blood red eyes.

"Are you Kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi.

-That would be me.- replied Kyuubi through Naruto.

"I entrust that Kakashi has explained the rules I have involving you and Naruto." stated Sarutobi.

-Of course, I have no problem obeying them.- replied Kyuubi.

"I have several questions though. What kind of demon are you, how many tails do you have, and what kind of power do you possess?" asked Sarutobi.

-I am a fox demon as I have a total of 9 tails. My main powers deal with the element of fire. Why do you ask?- replied Kyuubi.

"You see we haven't encountered many demons before. All we were told growing up is that demons are dangerous creatures. I know that they are often hunted for their pelts, tails, and organs. That is how you have come to become a part of Naruto. You two are perhaps the first ones of your kind. You have 4 years before your transformation you will go through happens. In that time you must both gain the trust of this village before we can reveal who and what you truly are." stated Sarutobi.

-We know that.- growled Kyuubi.

"Then we have an agreement Kyuubi." Kyuubi slipped back into my body giving me back control over my body. "In the meantime, Naruto and Sakura you will be on a team seeing how you two know each other so well. Kakashi will be your captain and leader. I have arranged for two others to be a part of your team as you will meet them tomorrow. I suggest that in the mean time that you and Sakura explore the village while I talk to Kakashi." stated Sarutobi. Sakura quickly took me by the hand as we left the Hokage's office. I was a bit worried about meeting new people and being in this place. Sakura lead me though town never letting go of my hand.

"This place is a lot larger than my old village but, I am happy that we are here!" she stated cheerfully. Suddenly a large dog tackled me to the ground as he sniffed me carefully before he licked me. I couldn't stop laughing as his tongue tickled me.

"Akamaru what have I told you…Don't attack people even if you don't know…." stated a feral looking boy before he realized what the dog was doing. "…..well I'll be…." stated the boy.

-All right….stop it. Its nice to meet you to Akamaru. Now if you would be so kind to let my host up.- Kyuubi growled as Akamaru walked over to his human's side. -Sorry about that Naruto. We have a great kinship with dogs, wolves, foxes, and other canines.- stated Kyuubi. I slowly got up to my feet.

"I am truly sorry. I have never seen Akamaur do that to anyone before. So you two are the new comers. My name is Kiba Inuzuka, you all ready met Akamaru." stated Kiba.

"I am Sakura Haruno and that's Naruto Uzamaki. We just arrived here today. I have to say this but, that's perhaps the largest dog I have ever seen in my life." replied Sakura.

"You should see the other ninja dogs, they are a lot larger and bigger than Akamaru. My family raises and works with the dogs training them." I carefully sniffed at Kiba and Akamaru. Their scent seemed one and the same except Akamaru had a more muskier smell than Kiba. Only Akamaru seemed aware that I was sniffing them as I had to make sure to do it without being noticed. They didn't seem or smelled dangerous as I knew that Kyuubi had all ready accepted Akamaru as the dog was fully aware of what I truly was.

"I guess I must have a natural way with animals. There was no harm done." I replied as I extended out my left hand to shake Kiba's. I had discovered through my training that I was neither left or right handed but rather both. Kiba smiled taking my hand shaking it.

"Your all right Naruto. Well I got to go see you around. Oh…..by the way…..welcome to Konahagakura." stated Kiba as he lept onto Akamaru's back before both the dog and boy took off. Sakura looked at me questioning why the dog did that.

"Kyuubi!" I replied.

+Next Day+

Sakura and I waited at the main gate as we were assigned our first mission. We waited for Kakashi and the other two members for our team. I was a bit curious on whom they were and whether or not I could trust them. I paced nervously around.

"Calm down you two!" stated Sakura. I stopped pacing when I smelled Kakashi's familiar scent along with two others whose scent I wasn't familiar with. One of them smelled like paint while the other smelled like fire ash. Kakashi approached with two other teens close to the same age as both Sakura and I. One was a black haired pale kid as he was the one who smelled like paint. The other kid was a spiky raven haired kid as he was the one who smelled like fire ash.

"Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno these are your team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Sorry but you're the only girl in our team Sakura, I hope that you don't mind." stated Kakashi. (Sasuke and Sai will be a bit different from how they are portrayed in the series as I couldn't make up my mind whom will be a part of Naruto's team so I decided to use both Sasuke and Sai seeing how both had been on or are on Naruto's team in the series)

"Its all right Kakashi-sensei." stated Sakura as she shook hands with Sai and Sasuke. I carefully sniffed them not sure what to make of them. Sai just smiled as Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to look cool. I couldn't tell what to think of these two. I just simply nodded my head.

"Our first mission is to escort an official named Tazuna to the land of waves." stated Kakashi. (Sorry I had changed Tazuna from a bridge builder to an official for this story) A large man whom reeked of alcohol and boozes approached. I felt like I was going to be sick because of how strong the smell was as I crumbled up my nose in discuss.

-Dam it, isn't it too early to be drinking? I suggest that we stand up wind of him Naruto.- whined Kyuubi as I had to agree with him.

"I will take point Kakashi." I stated getting far away from the smell as possible. Our team then set out as Kakashi walked besides me.

"Keep your senses open Naruto. Something seems odd about Tazuna and this mission." Kakashi whispered as I just nodded my head.

**Next chapter…..**

Demons attack


	6. demons attack

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: to holydemon90, yes it is another Zabuza fight but no Haku. I know that it is redundant but I couldn't think of anyone else as my first real fight as this fight will be far different. (you will have to keep on reading to find out how different as the fight will be in the next chapter.) I am still trying to work out the kinks on the different perspectives as I haven't written in this style before but, I am trying to watch my wording and everything. Also to rats ass, if you don't like it then don't read it. So far everyone else seems to like the idea and the story so far so I am not stopping just because you don't like it. Sorry readers but one bad review isn't going to stop me as I plan to finish this story to the best of my abilities. As always please leave your comments and reviews at the end. Thanks!

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment.

_Six - demons attack_

Our small 4 man squad lead by Kakashi Hatake traveled to the land of waves with the client Tazuna. I took point because Tazuna smelled of alcohol. The smell of booze interfered with my advance sense of smell. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai stood close to Tazuna as Kakashi traveled behind me. A mission like guarding an official like Tazuna isn't something that you'd give to inexperienced ninja like us. Even if you had a demon like me on the team but Sasuke and Sai didn't know that I was a demon. I had jut met the two as I wasn't sure if I could trust them just yet with my secret. As we walked I had noticed a small puddle on the ground. I knew that it hadn't rained for several days as I could smell half demonic blood coming from the puddle. I knew that Kakashi had seen the puddle as I could sense his body tense up.

**3RD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

As the group passed the puddle, two beings began to shift out of the liquid. The two half demons attacked swiftly. They first attacked Kakashi as it appeared that he was killed but he knew that they were coming as he used a substitution to escape from harm. Then the two half demons turned to attack the official Tazuna. Both Sasuke and Naruto moved to intercept the demons as both Sai and Sakura defended Tazuna. All 4 teens had taken out their kunai knives ready for battle. Sasuke had taken out a shuriken throwing it to get the chains that hung from their clawed weapon hands. Naruto could smell the poison coming from the weapons as the shuriken pinned the chains into a nearby tree.

"Careful Sasuke, their weapons are coated with poison." stated Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock.

'How could he know that?' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto moved quickly with two kunai knives in hand as he avoided the weapons cutting them off of the demons. When the demons were free of the weapons, they moved to attack again only to be stopped by Kakashi as he attacked them from behind using one of his attack.

"CHIDORI!" snapped Kakashi as the attack hit the two demons sending almost a thousand volts of electricity through their bodies. The attack rendered them both unconscious. Kakashi then proceeded to tie up the demons using the same paper seals that he had used on Naruto to keep them from using their demonic powers.

"Good work team, you all handled yourselves pretty well. It seems that our client Tazuna-san has some explaining to do." stated Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna.

"Those are half demon assassins. This team is only beginning ninjas as they are no match for skilled assassins. Our job is mostly to protect you from thugs, robbers, and other attacking ninjas. This mission is far beyond the skill level of my team. Why did you hire an inexperienced team in the first place if you are being hunted down?" asked Kakashi. Tazuna let out a long sigh as it seemed that the older man had caught on since the beginning of the mission that something was wrong.

"My village in the land of waves is very poor as we don't have a lot of money. The reason why I came to the leaf village is to set up trades between the other villages." Kakashi scratched his head looking at his team.

"What do you think guys. Should we head back or continue on with this mission. It's your call." stated Kakashi. The 4 teens huddled together to discuss their plan.

"I don't think we should hold it against Tazuna-san if his village couldn't hire more skilled ninja. I say we continue on." stated Sakura.

"I have to agree with Sakura-chan. Besides the only way to gain experience is to do missions." stated Sai.

"I think that there is more here. It seems like he isn't telling us everything. I mean why is demons attacking him?" asked Sasuke. Naruto had to agree with Sasuke. Demons don't attack for no reason. He should know seeing how he was a demon. Besides that Kyuubi could hear the man's heart beat flutter when he told them his reason. Naruto turned to Tazuna first as he had to put his suspicions to the test.

"Your clearly not telling us everything Tazuna. What's the real reason to why you hired us? Besides for the reason that you had just given us." growled Naruto. Sweat gathered on Tazuna's forehead as it seemed that Naruto was the most dangerous out of all of the group. Something within Tazuna said not to test Naruto's patience.

"All right, I will tell you. We have been running into troubles with a business tycoon whom has been killing officials like me to prevent trades with other nations. He wants our village for his own greedy profits." stated Tazuna.

-Now we are getting to the truth.- stated Kyuubi.

"Whom is this business tycoon?" asked Kakashi.

"His name is Gato of the Gato Corporation. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." replied Tazuna. The 4 teens came to agreement to continue on with the mission to help Tazuna get back to the land of waves.

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

As we continued along our way, Sasuke asked me how did I know that the weapons those demons were wearing were coated with poison.

"I could smell it." I replied without thinking twice about my answer.

"You could smell it?" asked Sai.

"Naruto comes from a long line of trackers as their sense of smell is a lot stronger than a normal persons." Kakashi stated quickly lying to the two. As I could hear Kyuubi laughing in the back of my mind.

-Nice cover Kakashi. That sounds almost believable. Just watch it Naruto. Remember those two have no clue what we truly are.- stated Kyuubi.

*Sorry I just forgot. But I am a bit surprised how those two reacted when those demons attacked, especially Sasuke.* I told the fox mentally.

-I agree. Those two definitely have talent.- stated Kyuubi.

+Border to the land of waves+

A strange mist began to form as something didn't feel right. My body tensed up as I could tell that this mist wasn't natural. I could smell demon blood in the mist as I held two kunai knives in my hands. I wasn't the only one as everyone in my group had a knife in hand. Suddenly a dark chilling voice erupted from the mist.

-I spy four children and two adults. I pray that one of you can offer me up a good fight.- stated the voice. I could feel a chill deep down to my bones. If it wasn't for Kyuubi, I would be panicking right now.

"Naruto protect Tazuna with the others." stated Kakashi as he moved his head plate off of his right eye. I did as he asked as both Sakura and I have seen him use this technique once before. Kakashi was using his demon's eye. Kyuubi had asked him once how he had gotten the demon's eye because not many humans can survive having a demon's eye transplanted into them. From what Kyuubi had told me often demon body parts and organs still maintain a good portion of the demons original power. Often when a human is transplanted with one of the demons organs, if it is done right then it gives the human incredible powers. But if not…..well lets just say that the results aren't pretty. Kakashi told us that he was given the demon's eye by a demon in thanks for helping their tribe. The original owner of the eye had died in battle. Kakashi doesn't use the demon eye all the time do to the fact that it wears him out. I stayed back keeping my senses on alert as I didn't like this feeling that I was sensing. Whomever was out in the mist was out for blood.

**Next chapter…**

**Naurto's secret revealed**


	7. Naruto's secret revealed

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment.

_Seven - Naruto's secret revealed_

"Come out demon. I know that your out there. You can't hide from my demon eye." snapped Kakashi. Dark laughter filled the air sending chills down my spine.

-So you are Kakashi Hatake, the one eyed demon. Human I hope for one thing that you know how to use that eye of yours cause if you don't…well I guess that you will see everyone die first before I deal with you.- stated the voice. I could smell the lust for blood coming directly from behind me.

"Get down!" I shouted out pulling Tazuna down to the ground. Everyone did as I said as Kakashi moved intercepting a large sword with his kunai knife. Sparks flew as the metal clashed.

"Zabuza…..the demon of the mist. I am grateful that even a demon like you knows my name!" stated Kakashi. Slowly the mist began to lift to reveal Kakashi battling a large demon that looked almost human. Zabuza's skin was a steal grey color as he had several bandages covering parts of him. His razor sharp teeth smiled as in his clawed hands he held a sword that was a big as him. His red demonic eyes glowed as if out for blood. The 4 of us scattered out of the way yanking Tazuna along with us. I would have helped Kakashi but I knew that he could handle himself.

-Every demon knows of you Kakashi especially after the great battle. Do you still honestly believe that demons like me will live peacefully along side with you humans?- asked Zabuza. Kakashi never answered the demon's question as he with one hand performed a series of quick hand signs.

"WATER-STYLE, WATER DRAGON!" snapped Kakashi. The water that surrounded us rose up taking on the shape and form of a dragon. The water dragon moved to attack Zabuza as the demon laughed at Kakashi.

-Do you think you can honestly over power me with my own element? Then you have another thing coming Kakashi Hatake.- stated Zabuza. I could feel the shift in energy as Zabuza willed the water to do as he commanded. Demons don't need any hand signs or to shout out any attacks like the humans do but sometimes they do like shouting out the attack just to see the look on the humans face.

-EXPLOADING WATER SHOCK WAVE!- shouted Zabuza as Kakashi's water dragon changed its shape into a huge geyser of water as the water bent its shape hitting Kakashi hard sending him hurtling back through several trees and into a large boulder.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted out Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke in unison. Zabuza turned his attention towards the group grinning like a Cheshire cat.

-Now for you brats and the official.- stated Zabuza as he raised his sword.

"Scatter!" shouted out Naruto as the demon brought down the sword. The sword missed the group as Naruto moved quickly performing several taijutsu moves to get the sword away from the demon. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he could see Sasuke performing several hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE-FIRE BALL!" yelled out Sasuke as he blew a large ball of fire in the direction of Zabuza. With a wave of Zabuza's hand the water rose up to form a wall between him and Sasuke's attack. The grin on Zabuza's face stretched even further. Naruto could feel and sense what was happening as he moved pushing Sasuke out of the way as the demon's attack to imprison the two missed.

"He's far too strong for us. We should fall back!" shouted out Sai as he threw several shuriken at Zabuza. The shuriken hit their target but it seemed that version of Zabuza was nothing but water.

"Sai-kun behind you!" shouted out Sakura a little too late as Zabuza cut Sai with a water blade drawing blood. Sai moved getting out of the way but Zabuza managed to cut the teen at least 4 more times. Sakura stood back with Tazuna as she tried to perform several hand signs. Zabuza simply pointed his index finger at Sakura as the water rose up in the shape and form of a whip. The water whip tied around both Tazuna and Sakura lifting them both off the ground as he smashed the two into the boulder where Kakashi laid.

"No Sakura-chan!" shouted out Sasuke as he took out a rather large shuriken. "DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" shouted out Sasuke as he threw the shuriken.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out a little too late as Zabuza dissolved into a puddle only to reform catching Sasuke's shuriken. Zabuza then threw the shuriken back at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to somewhat dodge the shuriken but not the demonic wind as it cut up Sasuke. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. This demon had not only hurt his team and friends managing to piss both Naruto and Kyuubi off. A dark red aurora began to form around Naruto as he couldn't hold back what was happening to him.

"Naruto….don't!" shouted out Kakashi when he came to seeing what was happening to Naruto.

"Kakashi…..go…..get them…..out of here…can't stop…" Naruto snarled hunching down onto his hands as the aurora began to take the shape of a fox. Kakashi cursed out loud as he gathered up the 4 pulling them far away into the furthest tree going as high as possible. The aurora of a 3 tailed fox had formed around Naruto as his nails fully lengthened as well as his fangs. The whisker marks on his face became much broader and more noticeable. Naurto's blue eyes became blood red and more demonic looking. Black lipstick and eyeliner type of lines surrounded both Naruto's eyes and lips. His ears stretched to a point as his golden blond hair became a bit longer and more wild (think of the 3 tail form that Naruto takes on in the second half of the series).

+up in the tree+

Both Sasuke and Sai watched in horror as Naruto's shape changed in front of their eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is going on?" they asked in unison.

"Sasuke and Sai what you are seeing is the truth about what Naruto truly is. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen this soon but what Naruto is, he is a demon." replied Kakashi. Both Sasuke and Sai looked at their captain in confusion. Kakashi took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Naruto was born with a demon within his body. The demon's spirit and soul are a part of Naruto's own. Remember when you had asked how he could smell the poison on those weapons, it is because of his demonic powers that heightens all his physical abilities. Naruto can use his demonic powers at will as the demon within him often will come forth. Both Sakura and knew of Naruto's secret since the very beginning. Zabuza much have pissed off both Naruto and Kyuubi to have them take on this form. And before you ask Kyuubi is the name of the demon within Naruto and this isn't their true form." stated Kakashi as he placed his head plate back over his demon eye as he began to treat everyone's wounds.

+back on the ground+

Both Naruto and Kyuubi snarled deeply at Zabuza as the demon of the mist was surprised to see the teen take this form.

-What manner of child are you?- Zabuza asked.

-Not a child…..a demonkin. A demon's spirit and soul bonded within a human.- they replied in unison.

-Whatever you are…..you will die!- snapped Zabuza as the water formed into a huge wave. Naruto could feel Kyuubi draw forth his fire as the flames danced around them. The fire grew in intensity as it became a huge wall of flames stopping Zabuza's water. Naruto moved quickly as he slashed at Zabuza with his razor sharp nails. -You dam brat!- snarled Zabuza as he willed the water to take on the shape of a dragon. The water dragon swallowed Naruto whole as Zabuza laughed in triumph. Suddenly the water dragon began to boil and burst. Dark flames erupted from Naruto transforming him into a 4 tailed fox demon. Flames danced around Naruto's tails as dark red fur covered his body. Kyuubi was officially ticked off (think of the 4 tail form that Naruto takes on in the second half the of the series). Kyuubi let out a fearsome roar as he moved attacking Zabuza. The demon of the mist sent wave after wave of water at Kyuubi as the water hardly seemed to phase the fire fox. For the first time in his life, Zabuza felt afraid of the demon that stood before him. Kyuubi's arm stretched out grabbing Zabuza as the water demon collapsed into a puddle of water. Zabuza materialized just beyond Kyuubi's reach pelting the demon with water bombs. Kyuubi howled as he lept away from Zabuza. Kyuubi then began to gather energy together at his mouth as a huge ball of energy began to take shape. Kyuubi inhaled deeply as the energy pooled into his body before he unleashed the blast at Zabuza. There was no way that Zabuza could avoid the blast as it hit the water demon destroying him instantly. Finally it was over as Kyuubi roared in triumph!

**Next chapter…**

Mission complete


	8. mission complete

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment.

_Eight - mission complete_

After it was all over the team slowly climbed down from the tree. Kakashi was a bit grateful that Tazuna was still out cold.

"Sakura, I need for you to go and calm those two down." stated Kakashi.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." replied Sakura as she walked over slowly towards Kyuubi, Kyuubi growled harshly as Sakura approached forcing both Sai and Sasuke to reach for their kunai knives. Kakashi held out his arm shaking his head.

"Just watch." he stated. Sakura slowly approached the demon with her arms stretched out to her side.

"Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama (I used this term seeing how demons are more powerful and higher than humans) it's all right now. Calm down…the demon was killed and everyone is safe. It's all over." Sakura stated in a soft and soothing voice.

-….Sa….ku…ra….- moaned Kyuubi.

"It's all right….calm down you two." stated Sakura. Kyuubi whimpered a bit as Sakura knelt down besides him wrapping her arms around the demon. "Hush now…it's all right." she stated. Slowly Kyuubi gave Naruto back control as the demon transformed back into human form. Crimson tears streaked down Naruto's face as he felt ashamed by what happened.

"I'm sorry…." he whined softly. Sakura cradled Naruto's head close to her body allowing him to cry. Seeing Naruto cry tears of blood caused both Sasuke and Sai to somewhat relax as they both looked at Kakashi a bit confused.

"I will explain everything after we have completed this mission." explained Kakashi as Tazuna finally seemed to come around.

The team continued along their way to bring Tazuna to the land of waves.

"Whatever happened to the demon that attacked us?" asked Tazuna. No one knew how to answer the officials question.

"Another demon from a tribe that I have worked closely with saw us in danger as it came to help us out. It's possibly best that you don't know what fully happened." explained Kakashi. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty that once again his captain had to lie to covered up the truth about what happened. Naruto could feel both Sasuke and Sai watching him like a hawk ever since they learned that Naruto wasn't fully human. Sakura walked on the side of Naruto as she held his hand squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…..I know that Kakashi-sensei had partly told both Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun what you are. What happened back there was in no way, shape, or form your fault." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear softly.

"I knew that we would be bad if we lost control over our anger. But that wasn't only our anger but also bits of rage and blood lust." whispered Naruto.

-I am sorry Naruto. It was partly my fault. It didn't help that I got angry and mad at the same time as you.- whined Kyuubi.

*Kyuubi we knew that sooner or later we would have to tell both Sasuke and Sai what we are. Just we didn't plan for it to be this soon.* Naruto replied mentally. Naruto could sense Kyuubi's sorrow and fears like they were his own as he was afraid that Sasuke and Sai wouldn't accept him. Naruto had those same fears. They had been lucky so far that both Sakura and Kakashi knew and had accepted them. Not many humans would accept demonkins like Naruto and Kyuubi. But then again, they were both the only ones of their kind.

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

After our long journey we had finally arrived at the land of waves. Tazuna apologized for all of the trouble that he had caused. Something troubled me as we entered into Tazuna's village. It was far to quite.

-I don't like this. Where is everyone?- asked Kyuubi. Not even Kyuubi's enhanced hearing could hear anything.

*I hate to agree with you Kyuubi. But this seems odd that not even you can hear any humans. They couldn't have all gotten up and left.* I replied noticing some clothes that were left out to dry.

"Kakashi-sensei where is everyone? This place looks empty." asked Sakura. Kakashi looked at me as I just shook my head. I knew what he was going to ask even before he asked it.

"Everyone spread out and look for anyone, anybody that might be around." stated Kakashi. The four of us took off running through the village looking for any sign of humans. I put my enhanced senses to work but I couldn't smell were they went.

*Could this be an illusion?* I asked Kyuubi mentally.

-Impossible Naruto, even through an illusion we would still smell and/or hear them. Whatever took them from here also carried off their scent.- replied Kyuubi. -We should go back to Kakashi and tell him what we have discovered. Maybe then we can figure out what happened to everyone.- stated Kyuubi. I took off heading back towards Kakashi. As I got back Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke were waiting.

"Any luck Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"None. I couldn't even get a fix on which way their scent went." I replied.

"Are you sure its not an illusion spell?" asked Sai.

"Even if it was, Naruto would still be able to smell something. Naruto tell me exactly what you smell." stated Kakashi. I closed my eyes putting my nose towards the sky taking a long deep breath.

"I smelled that people were here but it seems like the wind had swept away their scents. I am also picking up an odd animal smell in the air but its too weak to tell what it is." I replied opening my eyes.

"I did find this in the main square Kakashi-sensei." stated Sasuke as he pulled out from his pack a large bird feather. The feather was the full length of Sasuke's elbow down to his fingertips. He handed me the feather allowing me to take a sniff of it. The feather tickled my nose causing me to sneeze. I sniffed the feather again and ten put my nose towards the sky. A low growl erupted from Kyuubi.

-That's what we have been smelling. Demon birds. They control the wind and are able to erase their scent. That's why we are having a hard time smelling where the humans are. Thanks to Sasuke, we can track them down.- stated Kyuubi. I sneezed again before I opened up my eyes.

"A demon bird. Thanks to Sasuke I can track them down." I replied sniffling.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura. I rubbed my nose which was red.

"It seems that I am allergic to their feathers. But I can still track them." I replied sneezing. I could feel my nose running but I was determined to find the captives. Sakura pulled out a piece of cloth to allow me to blow my nose.

"Are you sure that you can handle it Naruto?" asked Kakashi as I nodded my head. "All right then…Tazuna, I need for you to find a safe place to hide while we rescue everyone." stated Kakashi as Tazuna took off. Once Tazuna was out of sight Kakashi turned towards me. "Naruto allow Kyuubi to lead us. His senses are a lot sharper." stated Kakashi.

-You know that he's right Naruto. Besides that smell just irritates my nose a little bit.- stated Kyuubi. I said nothing as I gave the fox control over my body.

**KYUUBI'S P.O.V.**

Once Naruto gave me control, I hunched onto Naruto's hands.

-Follow me and keep up.- I stated through Naruto. I could feel and sense that both Sai and Sasuke don't trust me yet. I didn't let it bother me as my main concern was on the humans. I lead the team towards where I smelled the demon birds. My hearing could hear the cries of humans. -They are up there. I can hear the humans clearly.- I snarled as we arrived at a large cliff as I pointed up at the cliff.

"All right we have to work together to pull this off. I know that both of you haven't worked with Kyuubi before but, I need for you two to work with him." Kakashi stated to Sasuke and Sai as both teens looked at me.

-I could give Naruto back control but since he's allergic to the demon bird feathers, he would give us away. Eventually you will have to get used to me either way because I am a part of Naruto.- I snarled at them.

"Kyuubi, I need for you to keep control over your demonic tendencies. You three will deal with the demon birds allowing Sakura and I to free the people." stated Kakashi. Everyone nodded their heads as we began to enter into a cave at the base of the cliff. We treaded carefully as we could hear someone shouting.

"Dam it all…where in the world is Zabuza? He should have dealt with that official all ready." yelled out a male voice. Kakashi signaled to hold back and wait for his sign. Kakashi made a simple hand sign as he transformed himself into Zabuza. Kakashi then moved forward as we stayed in the shadows.

"Gato." Kakashi stated in almost perfect imitation of Zabuza's voice.

"Zabuza is there something wrong with your voice?" asked Gato. I moved a bit close signaling to Kakashi to allow me to speak for him as Kakashi slightly nodded.

-I was just a little winded. It seemed that Tazuna had hired some elite ninja but I managed to kill them all. Sorry that it took so long, I was having too much fun toying with them.- I stated in perfect imitation of Zabuza's voice. An evil smile stretched across Gato's face.

"Excellent, then you have it with you?" stated Gato rubbing his hands greedily.

-Of course, it's right here.- I replied as Kakashi reached for a smoke bomb. He threw it onto the floor as the signal for us to attack. While Gato was blinded, Kakashi tied him up to prevent him from escaping. Sasuke, Sai, and I moved to deal with the demon birds.

"FIRE STYLE - PHOENIX FLOWER!" shouted out Sasuke as he blew several balls of fireballs at the demon birds after he had made several hand signs.

-DEMONIC FOX FIRE!- I roared (this is an original attack that I had created for Kyuubi. Naruto can use this attack as well). Dark flames erupted from my body taking on the form of a fox. The fox lept attacking the birds sending any that it clawed or bit into to burst into flames. Sai pulled out a scroll flipping it open as he made a single hand sign.

"BEAST SCROLL - VENOMOUS SNAKE!" (this is an original attack since I know that Sai has the beast scroll on which he has painted pictures on it. But I don't know the name or any types of attacks that he has since I am still just beginning to watch the second series) A large painted picture of a viper sprang to life attacking the demon birds. Both Kakashi and Sakura moved the humans out of the way getting them out of the cliff quickly. The demon birds tried to attack both Sasuke and Sai but I moved to stop them.

-Don't even try it!- I snapped at them bearing my fangs. Even though I was controlling Naruto's body, the demon birds seemed very aware of what I was as they flew off in order to prevent a confrontation. After they were gone, I gave Naruto back control over his body. The mission was finally complete as now both Naruto and I faced a harder task…telling both Sasuke and Sai the truth about our past.

**NEXT CHAPTER….**

A trip down memory lane


	9. a trip down memory lane

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: to ultima-owner, wouldn't you be a spineless teme too if you had to face against Kyuubi even if he was within Naruto's body? I think I would be and I am the one writing this story!

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment.

_Nine - a trip down memory lane_

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

After Kyuubi gave me back control over my body I proceeded to sneeze.

"Lets get out of here." I stated walking out. Both Sasuke and Sai followed me.

"Naruto why did he stop those birds from attacking us?" asked Sai.

"You may not trust Kyuubi or me but, we will not stand by and see people that we care for get hurt." I answered. The two might not understand why Kyuubi and I thought of them as friends, teammates even in the short time that we have gotten to know them. Once we got outside the villagers began thanking us as they headed back home to the village.

"All right team lets head back home to tell the Hokage that the mission has been completed." stated Kakashi. We proceeded to leave the village and the land of waves heading back to the leaf village. Along the way, we stopped so Kakashi could proceed to tell both Sasuke and Sai the truth about what I was. "Now as I promised you two earlier, I would tell you the truth about Naruto and Kyuubi and how they came to be. Perhaps Kyuubi can enlighten us on what happened before he became a part of Naruto." stated Kakashi.

"There is no need Kakashi…..I know what happened to Kyuubi before we became one." I replied as he looked at me wide eyed. I could hear Kyuubi snicker in the back of my mind.

-Humans still always find a way to amaze me. If you want me to Naruto, I will be willing to tell them. I might not like talking about my past but it has to be done.- stated Kyuubi.

*Are you sure Kyuubi?* I asked the fox. I knew how much Kyuubi hated what happened to him in the past but he was learning that not all humans would view him as a monster. The fox nodded mentally as I allowed Kyuubi to take control over my body.

**KYUUBI'S P.O.V.**

It seemed that this time both Sasuke and Sai were more aware that I was in control of Naruto's body. I proceeded to sit down squatting on Naruto's legs.

-It was night time 12 years ago when it happened. I was but a kit, a child to use your terms. We demons are often taught and told to avoid humans. Many humans hunt us down for our pelts, tails, and organs to sell at the market for a high price. I was young and curious about humans. One night I had heard strange noises coming from the forest that I didn't recognize. I followed the sounds to find two humans mating, in your terms having sex. They didn't seem aware of my presence as I watched them. Then suddenly somebody grabbed me by my 9 tails. Several humans had caught me and tried to get my pelt, tails, and organs. I desperately fought back and managed to tap into my powers to kill them but I was greatly injured and was dying. I made my way slowly back to the two humans whom were mating seeking help. These two humans were Naruto's parents. Seeing that I was dying as well as their child that they were trying to conceive was also dying, Naruto's father took my soul and spirit from my dying body fusing it into the fetus that was growing within his wife.- I stated.

"Minato, Naruto's father was a ninja like us as there was only one special technique that he knew. This technique allows him to transfer souls and spirits into another. It was this technique that saved both Kyuubi's and Naruto's life fusing the two together." stated Kakashi.

-Naruto and I are the only ones of our kind, a demonkin. We are neither human nor are we a demon but rather a cross between the two. Naruto's mother died giving birth to us as Naruto's father died trying to protect us. When we were born, we were kept caged and chained by the villagers whom feared us and often referred to us as demons. We were alone for 5 years until Sakura came into our caged area.- I stated.

"At the time I was trying to escape from some local bullies. We were not allowed back near the caged area where they kept Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-sama. Everyone in the village referred to Naruto-kun as a demon and kept him caged because of it. When I first met them, I only saw a frightened and lonely boy. I became Naruto-kun's and Kyuubi-sama's first and only friend." stated Sakura.

-For 5 more years we were kept in that cage as Sakura would often sneak in to visit us. She helped us by giving us some scraps of food as she also elevated our loneliness.- I added.

"I had made a promise to Naruto's parents that I would protect Naruto so, for 10 years I have looked for him until I had found him. I freed Naruto and Kyuubi of their captivity. Sakura came with me wanting to get away from her former life and to learn to become a ninja. We trained for 2 years before moving to the leaf village. The Hokage is fully aware of what Naruto truly is as for the next 4 years Naruto will have to earn peoples respect before their transformation completes and Naruto takes on the physical aspects of Kyuubi and fully transforms into a demon-like human. This transformation is not reversible as this will be their permanent form." stated Kakashi.

-The forms you have seen Naruto take because of my powers isn't anywhere close to our true form. Our true form will not awaken until Naruto's 16th birthday.- I added.

"As you have no doubt noticed, there is a major difference between Naruto and Kyuubi. Not only in voice but also in mannerisms." stated Sakura.

-Naruto and I can hear and see everything no matter whose in control but only Naruto and I can hear each other when one of us is in control. We can also communicate to each other in the same manner. Both Naruto and I are trusting you two with this secret seeing how you are a part of this team. We are not asking you two to trust us right away as we hope to work with you to earn that trust.- I stated. -All right Naruto, I am giving you back control. Thank you for allowing me to talk to them for a bit.- I told him as I gave him back control over the body.

*Not a problem Kyuubi.* replied Naruto.

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

Once I was back in control over my own body, I proceeded to stand back up straight.

"Naruto, doesn't that tire you out?" asked Sai as I stretched out my body. I shook my head no.

"Not at all. Kyuubi and I are used to switching control. But only one of us can control the body at a time." I replied.

"Are you sure its all right to trust us so openly with your secret Naruto? How do you know that we won't betray you?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know if you will but we can't live life without trusting. It was like that when we first met Sakura. Slowly we have been able to open up and learn to trust humans. I still view myself as a human as I have human emotions and feelings but, I am also a demon capable of destructive power if I let it run unchecked. I walk between two different worlds but I don't belong in either. Kyuubi and I are not one to stand by and see humans get hurt when we have to power to stop it." I told them honestly.

"Nevertheless, we will have to work on our team work and our techniques. We will do that after a good nights rest. Come on team and lets head home!" stated Kakashi.

**Next chapter….**

Training session


	10. training session

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment.

_Ten - training sessions_

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Leaf Village+

Once the four man team got back home, Kakashi Hatake dismissed them as he went to the Hokage's office to hand in the report on the mission that they had just completed. He told both Naruto and Kyuubi that he had to report of what happened concerning them. Both understood his reasons as they knew that the Hokage might be concerned about what happened. But the two knew that Kakashi would explain why it happened and that things would be all right. Naruto's stomach roared loudly causing Sakura to laugh as he blushed lightly.

"Come on Naruto-kun, lets go and get something to eat." stated Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto, I might be late getting back so don't stay up late as we have an early start tomorrow." stated Kakashi. Both Sakura and Naruto had no family here within the village so Kakashi arranged for both to stay with him.

"Hai! (yes)" both replied as Sakura and Naruto before they took off. "Be sure that your both at the training grounds at dawn tomorrow." Kakashi told both Sasuke and Sai before he took off. Both Sasuke and Sai walked around the village thinking over what they have learned about Naruto and Kyuubi.

"So what do you think about this? I mean we have been at war with the demons as far back as I can remember. Now we are a part of a team with a demon as its member." asked Sai.

"After meeting Naruto and Kyuubi, I am not sure what to think anymore. I am going to the village library to do some further research on demons." replied Sasuke.

"I think that I will join you. Two heads are better than one." stated Sai as the two teens went towards the library.

+Local Ramen Shop+

The smell of fresh noodles grabbed Naruto's attention as the two teens sat down.

"How can I help you kids?" asked the shop owner.

"One bowl of the regular special." replied Sakura after she quickly glanced at the menu.

"And for you?" the owner asked Naruto.

"The largest bowl of supreme meat special and keep them coming." replied Naruto. The store owner looked at Naruto surprised by his order as Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly. "Sorry…..I am starving." replied Naruto in embarrassment as the store owner just laughed.

"I just wished that half of my customers had your kind of appetite. Your orders shall be up shortly." he stated heading to the back of the shop.

"Naruto-kun, do you think that they will be willing to work with us especially because of what you are?" asked Sakura. The owner brought out their orders as Naruto dug into his order devouring the bowl of ramen quickly as he requested more.

"To tell you the truth Sakura, I am not sure. It is a lot to take in considering everything. I know that demons and humans hate each other and that they are at war with one another. I would like to see peace between the two races." replied Naruto.

-So would I Naruto.- replied Kyuubi. The owner brought our another bowl for Naruto as he downed it as quickly as the first, requesting more after he was done.

"I have never seen anyone eat so much. You weren't kidding when you said that you were hungry." stated the owner before he went into the back. Sakura burst out laughing as she knew full well the reason to why Naruto was hungry. Demons ate more than an average person do to they burned so much energy. Since because he had allowed Kyuubi full control, he could easily eat three times what he would regularly.

"Do you think that we should have gone to the barbeque shop instead?" she asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"Something about this shop's smell drew me in. Besides their noodles are quite filling." replied Naruto. Sakura just shook her head as she continued to eat her food.

+Hokage's Office+

Kakashi had just finished telling Hiruzen Sarutobi about what happened during the mission to the land of waves.

"Do you think that those two will work well with Naruto and Kyuubi knowing that he is a Demonkin?" asked Sarutobi.

"To tell you the truth Sarutobi-sensei, I don't know. Humans hate and despise demons, demons hate and despise humans. Those two are caught in the middle neither accepted by any of the races that they are a part of. Both of them had a rough time growing up as they have a long and painful journey ahead of them." replied Kakashi.

"This is only a small test of what is bout to happen when they fully transform. Let's hope that those two will be willing to work with Naruto and Kyuubi. Good work Kakashi. Tomorrow, have your team come up with a team name for the squad." replied Sarutobi.

"Very well Sarutobi-sama. I have registered a training session so my team won't be available for any missions." stated Kakashi.

"Very well. Your dismissed!" stated Sarutobi. Kakashi nodded his head as he left the Hokage's office.

+Next Day+

Sai and Sasuke awaited for the rest of the team at the training grounds. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto arrived as Naruto let out a long guttered yawn exposing his fangs.

"Good morning Sasuke and Sai. I am surprised to see you both here." stated Kakashi. Both teens understood why he would have thought that.

"Does this mean that your both willing to work with Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-sama?" asked Sakura in hopes that maybe perhaps the two would become allies to both Naruto and Kyuubi.

"We did a little research afterwards getting as much information about demons as we could. We talked for a while after we had learned everything. Granted there is a war going on between humans and demons, we can't despise Naruto and Kyuubi for being what they are. But we have a quick question for Naruto." both Sasuke and Sai stated. Naruto looked at the two knowing what they were going to ask.

"If it's about the war, I would like to see it end and to have peace between the two. Neither Kyuubi or I have a side as we care for both races seeing how we are apart of both of them. It's just being accepted by the two that might be the hard part." replied Naruto honestly. Both Sasuke and Sai turned away discussing their options before they turned back.  
"We will be willing to work with both you and Kyuubi. We just had to figure out where you two stood." stated both Sasuke and Sai.

"Good now before we start training, the Hokage wanted us to come up with a name for our team. Each team must register a name for their team." stated Kakashi. The four teens looked at each other discussion names.  
"Kitsune. It means demon fox." stated Sai.

"Why that name Sai-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Well if you think about it, all of the obvious names will all ready be taken and seeing how Kyuubi and Naruto are a demon fox, what better name than Kitsune? Besides we will be the only ones who will truly know what the name means and refers to." replied Sai.

-It acutally does make sense. I don't mind it.- stated Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi and I don't mind using Kitsune as our team name." stated Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura also agreed on the name as well.

"Very well, Team Kitsune it is. Lets get training and Naruto, no using any of your demonic powers." stated Kakashi as he took out a pair of small silver bells attaching them to his pants. "The exercise is easy enough. You have till sunset to retrieve these bells off of me using any skill and technique at your disposal. You must work as a team and the first team to retrieve both bells get a special treat. When I give the word, break off into teams. Ready…..Go!" stated Kakashi. The four took off hiding in order to come up with a plan.

"Sakura-chan and I should team together. That leaves you and Naruto to work together." stated Sasuke. Sai looked at Naruto nodding his head. As Naruto and Sai planned, both Sasuke and Sakura moved attacking Kakashi. Sasuke fought one on one with Kakashi while Sakura attempted to pull off an illusion spell. Kakashi fought the two off simultaneously proving that this exercise wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

"Any ideas Naruto?" asked Sai as they watched both Sasuke and Sakura get up trying to attack Kakashi again. A wicked smile stretched across Naruto's face. As a demon he had a fine eye to watch out for certain habits that humans have. Kakashi had several of them but only one that they could use against him, his demonic eye that he always kept covered.

"We will need both Sasuke's and Sakura's help to pull it off. Kakashi is far too skilled for us to take on alone. It would be easy if I could use Kyuubi's powers. But I can't always rely on his powers." stated Naruto.

"Your planning to use Kakashi-sensei's habits against him, aren't you?" asked Sai as Naruto nodded his head yes. Sai smiled as he took out a smoke bomb throwing it out blinding their team captain. Naurto moved quickly and silently grabbing both Sasuke and Sakura while placing a small seal over Kakashi's head plate. It was the same seal that Kakashi used on him and Kyuubi. Naruto pulled both Sasuke and Sakura back to where Sai was hiding.

"Naruto….what are you thinking about?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"I have a plan. I just managed to seal off Kakashi's demonic eye. But we need to all work together to pull this off." whispered Naruto.

"We are going to use Kakashi-sensei's own habits against him." stated Sai. Naruto proceeded to fill everyone in on his plan. Grins stretched across both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces.

"Naruto…..your evil." hissed Sasuke. Naruto just laughed thanking Sasuke for the compliment.

"Remember to wait for my signal. We are only going to get one pass at this." growled Naruto as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto moved once the smoke cleared gathering all of his energy and power together as he charged at Kakashi. The energy and power began to compact in the palm of Naruto's hand. Kakashi's one good eye widened as he began to reach for his head plate. But, Naruto moved too quick for him to reach it in time.

"RASENGAN!" snapped Naruto as he thrusted the spiral sphere at Kakashi. Kakashi narrowly avoided the attack as it seemed that Naruto wasn't done yet. A clone of Naruto attacked Kakashi from behind using the same attack as this one hit Kakashi dead center. Kakashi was thrown back several feet. When he looked up he found himself surrounded by at least 10,000 or more Naruto's.

'I forgot that he knew how to produce this many clones do to the energy and power that he and Kyuubi are capable of.' Kakashi snapped at himself as he fought off each clone of Naruto when they attacked him. Naruto wouldn't give him the chance to use his demonic eye which would have spotted the real Naruto easily. Suddenly Kakashi could hear the bells ringing as he turned around suddenly to see three Naruto's, two of them were holding a silver bell. In a puff of smoke it revealed Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai as all the other Naruto clones vanished leaving only one Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sai held a bell in their hands. Kakashi laughed realizing what had just happened. Several of those Naruto's were actually Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto reached up taking the seal off of Kakashi's head plate showing it to him forcing their captain to shake his head.

"Nice one team. Using the seal to prevent me from using my demonic eye was a good call Naruto. I would have never known that Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura had disguised themselves as you to get close to me. Did you come up with the idea on your own?" asked Kakashi as Naruto shook his head no.

"Sai had a similar idea. We got both Sakura and Sasuke to team up with us to pull it off." replied Naruto.

"So how did we do sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I say that you all passed. I guess that I have to shell out for the special treat. And Naruto no eating more than five servings!" stated Kakashi.

"Hai!" replied Naruto.

**Next chapter…**

Not alone


	11. not alone

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: a special thanks to Jasmine for her ideas on this chapter. I hope that you don't mind that I actually used some of your suggestions. Please keep those reviews coming. I enjoy hearing that you guys love this story and what you think of the story as it progresses. Thanks!

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older.

_Eleven - not alone_

+One year later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

A whole year has past since I have begun to live in the leaf village along with Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. A whole year since I have become a ninja as two more humans had learned my secret. Within that year both Sasuke Uchiha and Sai have begun to open up to me. They taught me about the other villages and nation. In return I had taught them how to improve their techniques. Within that year I have made friends quickly with several of the older adults and kids my own age. Within that year I could feel Kyuubi opening up even more. Maybe perhaps not all humans are that bad. Ever since the mission in the land of waves, our four man team has been doing harder missions that are mostly reserved for more skilled ninja's. On several of those missions I had to rely on Kyuubi's power to get us out of a few tight binds. Our team was summoned to Sarutobi's office. Sasuke and Sai had asked why Kyuubi and I don't use the honorifics for people.

-It's because for demons, calling a human by their first name holds more honor than those honorifics that you humans use.- Kyuubi replied through me. Once Sarutobi entered the room everyone bowed their heads in respect, all except for me. I had my own way of showing respect.

"As you were. Team Kitsune this next mission is of up most importance. We have learned there maybe another Demonkin in the land of wind in Sunakura village, the village hidden among sand." stated Sarutobi. I almost couldn't hide my look of shock.

"Hokage-sama, your quite certain of this?" asked Kakashi.

"Not entirely. This is why I need your team to check it out. Naruto and Kyuubi will be able to tell if they are or not." stated Sarutobi. "I will also be having an Anbu member join you." Saruto stated as he allowed a masked ninja to enter the room. The Anbu were the best ninja in the entire village trusted to carry out top secret missions as they worked directly under the Hokage. This Anbu's scent smelled very familiar to Sasuke's as he wore a white dragon mask. The Anbu proceeded to take off his mask to reveal an older teen whom looked like Sasuke except he had two long lines that ran from the bridge of his nose down to his checks and dark red eyes which looked like demon eyes but different. The look of shock stretched across Sasuke's face as it seemed that he recognized the older teen. "Itachi Uchiha will be joining you. Rest assured Naruto, his eyes can already tell what you truly are. This is the reason why I have him joining you." stated Sarutobi.

"All right then team, go home and pack your gear and meet at the main gate within an hour." stated Kakashi. As we all departed from the Hokage's office, Sasuke hugged Itachi.

"When did you get back onii-san (big brother)?" asked Sasuke.

"A couple of days ago. So this is the Demonkin that I have been hearing about." stated Itachi as I could hear Kyuubi growl low in the back of my mind.

*Be nice Kyuubi. I don't think he meant that as an offence.* I told the demon.

"Itachi-senpai, may I ask what's up with your eyes?" asked Sakura.

"The Sharigan is a blood line trait that only the members of the Uchiha clan possess. Right now my eyes can clearly see the demonic aura within and surrounding Naurto. If I focus my eyes just right, I could possibly see Kyuubi's true form within Naruto." replied Itachi.

"How come we heaven't see you use this power Sasuke?" asked Sai.

"It's because it hasn't awakened within me yet. When it does I will be able to turn it on and off. I will be able to analyze any and all techniques and be able to copy them. I will also be able to see a person's power and energy. Onii-san's has had his a lot longer so it's more permanent." answered Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" asked Sakura as she snapped me out of my trans.

"Sorry Sakura, I was just thinking. If what Sarutobi said is true then that means that I am not alone." I stated. Kyuubi didn't want to keep his hopes up that it could be true but if it was, then who knew how many more was out there?

+An hour later+

We all meet at the main gate to set out for the land of wind. I wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Who knew what kind of conditions that this Demonkin was being kept in. Was it the same conditions that I was kept under for ten years? Was this person younger, older, or the same age as me? My mind was riddled with a thousand thoughts. Kakashi gently patted me on the shoulder.

"Whatever we see there Naruto, remember you have to keep control over your blood rages." stated Kakashi.

"Hai!" I answered.

-We will try. But I am not making any promises.- replied Kyuubi through me without emerging forth. It took us over three days to reach Sunakure village. We had to go in silently as Itachi took point leading us through the village. Something felt wrong to me and Kyuubi as we couldn't find any sight or trace of a Demonkin being kept in captivity.

"Was the lead a false one?" asked Sai when suddenly we became surrounded by sand ninjas.

-Dam it, it was a trap!- Kyuubi growled in the back of my mind. The leader of the sand held a long chained leash with a red headed boy close to my own age at the end wearing a spiked collar. The boy was wearing a pair of ragged clothes as he had a dark red kanji symbol on his forehead for the word love.

"Look what we got here, it seems our little rumor has gotten out about our little Biju (the name used in the series for the hosts of the tailed beasts). Unfortunately we can't allow you to destroy or even have our weapon." stated the leader. Through Kyuubi's enhanced senses he could smell raccoon and sand coming from the red headed boy.

"Itachi what do you see about that boy?" I whispered as it felt like Kyuubi knew him rather not him but perhaps the demon within him.

"His aura is a bit like yours but much different. It's like his beasts power is coming from one spot in his body where yours is coming from everywhere." replied Itachi.

"Kill them Shukaku! And don't disappoint me Gaara." stated the leader as he undid the leash that held the boy.

-It can't be him. What did they do to him?- asked Kyuubi when he heard the names of the boy.

*Who Kyuubi?* I asked as the boy willed the sand to move without uttering a single word.

-Thee is only one raccoon demon who controls sand that I know of. Shukaku was a good friend of mine when we were kits. Naruto, give me control. I might be able to break through to him, at least the demon part of him.- stated Kyuubi.

*Remember Kyuubi to curb your rages.* I told him mentally as I allowed the fox to take control over my body.

**KYUUBI'S P.O.V.**

Once I was in control over Naruto's body, my main attention was on the boy. Everyone on the team noticed that I was in control not Naruto. I moved to intercept the boys attack.

-Leave me to deal with him. You guys take care of the ninjas!- I snapped. The sand moved like a whip as I surrounded myself with fire to create a shield. -Shukaku, it's me, it's Kyuubi!- I snarled as the boy backed away staring at me shaking his head.

-….Kyuubi…?- the boy growled.

"Don't listen to him Gaara, he is trying to confuse you!" stated the leader.

"I have had enough of you! This child is not a weapon, he is a living being." stated Kakashi as he made several quick hand signs as lightning surrounded his hand. "CHIDORI!" snapped Kakashi as he thrusted the attack at leader. The attack hit him sending almost one thousand volts of electricity through his body. The leader of the sand wasn't a skilled ninja as some of the ninja in his village. Kakashi's attack killed the leader instantly. Itachi made several hand signs before unleashing his attack.

"FIRE RELEASE - FLAME BULLET!" (yes I know that Itachi doesn't have this attack but I decided that I needed for him to use this attack). Several balls of fire released from his fingertips hitting several of the ninjas. Everyone was doing their part to keep the ninja off of my back.

-Shukaku listen to me….look at me….look past the human and see me. Please Shukaku, don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt my friend!- I growled. The boy whom they called Gaara grabbed his head screeching as I could see Shukaku's familiar markings and eyes emerge forth. The sand began to falter as I dropped my fire shield. Gaara's ears stretched becoming longer much like a raccoon's ears as long tan tail ripped our from his tail bone. The tail had some of Shukaku's markings on it. The nails on Gaara's hands and feet lengthened into sharp claws as sharp fangs emerged from his mouth. It was obvious that this wasn't a normal transformation.

*Kyuubi what's happening to him?* Naruto asked me.

*I don't know Naruto. But whatever Shukaku has become, it isn't a Demonkin like us. It's something else.* I answered as Shukaku and Gaara finally stopped transforming. Gaara collapsed onto his hands and knees panting. I slowly walked up to him cradling his head close to my body as I knelt down by his side.

-…Kyuubi…?- he asked weakly.

-It's all right Shukaku, I am here.- I replied trying to hold back my own tears as I glared at the remaining villagers letting out a low threatening snarl. -What did you do to them?- I snapped at them.

"He is a Jinchuriki, the ultimate weapon. A demonic human that's more demon than human. We have brained washed him to be the ultimate killing machine. I guess some of his old memories are still there." replied one of the sand villagers.

*No it can't be true. Dear lord…I am truly alone!* I whimpered mentally.

*Your not alone Kyuubi. I am here and somewhere in that boy is your friend. We will make him remember Kyuubi.* Naruto replied but it still didn't stop me from crying tears of blood.

**Next chapter…**

Gaara's training


	12. Gaara's training

-1CAGED DEMON

Author's Notes: (shouts and cheers) "Yeah! I got almost 30 reviews!" (starts crying) "You love me, you really love me!" Okay, all joking aside, a special thanks to Jasmine for the ideas, I hope actually might use some of your suggestions so keep sending them. To ultima-owner, you think that what I did was bad, you have no clue to what I have planned for Naruto and Kyuubi. Please keep those reviews coming. I enjoy hearing that you guys love this story and what you think of the story as it progresses. Thanks again!

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_\Twelve - Gaara's training_

**3rd PERON P.O.V.**

After a while Kyuubi calmed down as he stopped crying. Crying wouldn't help Shukaku no Gaara get over what the humans had done to him. Both Kakashi and Itachi felt it was best to bring Gaara back to the leaf village. Both Kyuubi and Naruto knew what this meant, it meant that they had to reveal what they are to the village and acknowledge that there could be other villages with Jinchuriki like Gaara or something else that they have yet to encounter. Both Kakashi and Itachi mind wiped all of the remaining sand villagers except for Gaara. Kyuubi turned his attention to the collar around Gaara's neck. It had the same effect as the restraining seals that Kakashi used on him.

-Shukaku no Gaara listen to me, I am giving control back over to my human host. You can trust him. He will look after you. I trust him with my life since he and I are one. Do you understand?- asked Kyuubi. Gaara slowly shook his head yes as Kyuubi gave Naruto control over the body. Once Naruto was in control, he moved slowly to undo Gaara's collar. Gaara snarled sharply as Naruto stopped holding out his hands.

"Hush…it's alright Gaara. My name is Naruto. I am the one whom Kyuubi lives in. I will not hurt you." Naruto stated calmly and softly. Gaara cautiously sniffed at Naruto's hands before he allowed the teen to move closer. Naruto slowly removed the sealed collar getting burned in the process. "For creatures like us, we have to be careful around seals like this as they can hurt us more than anything." Naruto stated. Team Kitsune searched the sand village for scrolls and information about what they did to Gaara. After they had got everything, they left the sand village heading back to the leaf village. When the humans of Team Kitsune got close to Gaara he snarled at them. "Easy now Gaara, you can trust these humans. Both Kyuubi and I do." stated Naruto before he turned to his teammates. "Let him sniff you first. Hold out your hands straight in front of you and show no signs of aggressive behavior towards them." Naruto told them. Everyone did as Naruto told them as Gaara sniffed at them. He whimpered lightly not sure what to think of humans. "It's all right Gaara, I will work with you to help you." stated Naruto knowing that now Gaara faced many of the same trails that he did growing up. Finally Gaara collapsed drained of energy but his form never faltered. Naruto gently lifted Gaara onto his back. "Lets go home." he stated.

+Leaf village+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I waited on the cliff right behind Sarutobi's office. I had to bring Gaara in another way in order to not draw any attention to the creature that I had on my back. I awaited for Sai's signal that it was all right for me to go in.

-Naruto, you know that there is only one way to show them.- Kyuubi growled in the back of my mind.

*I know Kyuubi. I know you don't want to do it this soon but not only for Gaara and Shukaku. I am willing to do this.* I told the fox. For the first time in ages, I had found myself deep within my mind coming face to face with my fox half. The huge reddish-orange fox with 9 tails stared at me through his all red eyes.

-Naruto, I don't want to force the transformation this soon. Your body is no where ready for this.- stated Kyuubi. I walked up to the fox petting him on his side.

"I am scared too!" I replied as blood tears dripped down Kyuubi's muzzle.

-I won't do it Naruto. I am not going to loose you!- whimpered Kyuubi. It was the first time in a long time that I have heard the sound of genuine concern from Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi could it be that your developing sentimental feelings for humans?" I asked the fox.

-Could be.- replied Kyuubi.

"All right Kyuubi, I will obey your commands this time." I replied coming back to as I saw Sai's signal.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

+Hokage's office+

Naruto entered the office with Gaara still on his back. There was two others in the room that Naruto didn't recognize. One was an older woman with long blond hair that she wore tied back in low pig tails whom smelled like herbs, the other was a teen close to his own age with long dark brown hair that he wore tied back into a low ponytail and pale light lavender eyes whom smelled like the wind and air. Naruto gently placed Gaara down on the ground.

"Naruto this is Tsunade and Neji Hyuga, they are here at my request. Tsunade is the top medical ninja in the entire village and Neji's eyes are similar to Itachi's as the whole Hyuga clan possess t Byakuygan eye." stated Sarutobi. Naruto bowed his head lightly to the two.

-I recognize that woman's scent. She is the one who bore us into this world. She also came to see us while we were being held in captivity. There is no way that I could forget her scent.- stated Kyuubi. Veins near Neji's eyes popped as he examined both Naruto and Gaara as Tsunade knelt down next to Gaara examining him.

"Whatever they did to him it isn't reversible. They have messed up both his body inside and out." stated Neji.

"I have to agree with Neji-kun's findings. He has a long hard road ahead of him." replied Tsunade.

"Naruto, it will be your responsibility to take care of and look after him. In a weeks time I will hold an emergency meeting to discuss about Naruto and Gaara. You will have until then Naruto. Can you handle that?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai!" replied Naruto.

"Very well, we will move Gaara to the medical wing." stated Sarutobi as Tsunade gently picked up Gaara as Naruto followed behind her.

+Hospital Wing+

Gaara awoke as Naruto sat by his bedside. Gaara wasn't sure what to make of his new surroundings. Naruto gently touched his hand.

"It's all right Gaara, your safe now. I will take care of you." stated Naruto.

-Kyuubi no Naruto will look after Shukaku no Gaara? You are onii-san?- asked Gaara.

*Kyuubi, what is he talking about?* Naruto asked the fox while looking at Gaara in confusion.

-Because of the number of tails that we possess, he thinks of us as an older brother. He is still confused about who he is. It is probably best if you call him by his two names until he can understand what he is. He will probably do the same for us or refer to us as onii-san.- answered Kyuubi.

"Yes, that's right Shukaku no Gaara." Naruto stated patting Gaara on the head. "Now lets start on your training."

**Next chapter…**

Truth be told


	13. truth be told

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_\Thirteen - truth be told_

+One Week Later+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Shukaku no Gaara started acknowledging Naruto and Kyuubi as an older brother not that Naruto and/or Kyuubi minded as Gaara and Shukaku were the closest they would have to an actual family. Team Kitsune even helped in training Gaara teaching him everything. Even though Gaara wasn't a true Demonkin like Naruto and Kyuubi he still possessed some of the same talents. Gaara was the only one who could hear both Naruto and Kyuubi when they spoke among their mental path. Naruto and Kyuubi taught Gaara that it was all right for him to be called not only by his true name but also by his given human name of Gaara.

"If you haven't noticed not many call me by my other name or my true name. To us right now I am Naruto Uzuamaki and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. Not many know me as Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamaki which is my true and full name." stated Naruto. Gaara couldn't speak in a normal human tongue nor could he take on a human form. Today was their meeting with Hiruzen Sarutobi as he told them to head towards the council chambers. Gaara wore a pair of comfortable clothing that didn't restrict his tail that Sakura had made for him that symbolized that he comes from or was of the desert. Gaara wore also a pair of special shoes for his feet because of his claws (the outfit he wears in the first series only without the gourd on his back). Both made sure to go early so that no one saw Gaara. Naruto could see that he was nervous about confronting humans about what he was. It was humans that made him this way. "Don't worry Gaara, nobody is going to hurt you any more. Not all humans will see us as monsters." stated Naruto.

-I am scared Onii-san.- whimpered Gaara.

-It's all right to be a bit scared. I am even a bit nervous. Even Naruto is scared but he is willing to do this not only for you but also for himself.- stated Kyuubi. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand as he opened the teen opened the doors to the room. There were very few people that he recognized besides his teammates, Itachi, Sarutobi, and Tsunade. Two of them possessed unique eyes which Naruto recognized. The Sharigan possessed by the Uchiha clan and the Byakugan possessed by the Hyuga clan. Everyone began conversing with one another at the sight of Gaara.

"Thank you for coming Naruto and you two Gaara. I have told all of the major clan leaders about the two of you. Some of them still have their doubts." stated Sarutobi.

"I figured as much. Even if my teammates and a few other people know what I am, seeing is believing." stated Naruto as he closed his eyes. He knew that Kyuubi wouldn't run the risk of a full transformation but they did have a way of showing the humans what they were. Kyuubi rose to the surface as a red aura began to take shape in the form of a fox with a single tail. Kyuubi knew that the more tails he produced the greater the risk of loosing control. Kyuubi opened his red eyes staring at the leaders of the clans.

"How do we know that this is not just some illusion?" asked one of them.

"Trust me it's no illusion. If you could see what I see through my eyes then you would know. What Hokage-sama has told us is true." stated the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Besides its next to impossible for a child to cast an illusion of this level unless they have had a talent at a young age. This power feels to sinister to be an illusion. Besides how do you plan to explain the one behind him?" asked a female with blood red eyes. Gaara snarled sharply as he felt that these people had no right to judge him or his older brother.

-Gaara…don't!- snapped Kyuubi as Gaara's ears dropped back while his tail wrapped around his body. -The only reason why we are doing this is for Gaara's sake. He can't control how he appears. We will be the same way when we turn sixteen years old as we will to undergo a transformation similar to Gaara's- snarled Kyuubi angrily as another tail manifested itself on Naruto's body. Both Kakashi and Itachi acted first as Kakashi slapped a restriction seal onto Naruto's forehead causing the fox aura to dissipate while Itachi bound him.

"Naruto control yourself!" snapped Kakashi. Gaara whimpered as Sakura pulled him over towards where she, Sasuke, and Sai were standing. Kyuubi growled angrily as he was refusing to back down. -You humans are to blame for what they did to Gaara. He had no choice in what they did to him. It didn't help us either when we were kept caged for ten years. I was beginning to think that not all humans were bad but, I was wrong!- snarled Kyuubi.

"You're right, some humans are like that. To us, demons are just as blood thirsty and violent as we are. But it doesn't give us the excuse for not trying to understand what you and Gaara are going through." stated a man as he entered the room. He clearly smelled like a toad as his long white hair looked like a porcupine. He managed to slap a stronger seal onto Naruto causing Kyuubi to vanish back with inside.

"Jiariya…I take it that you have finally finished gathering your data." stated Sarutobi. Jiariya walked up to the Hokage placing down two leather bound books.

"One of those is my report about the demons, everything that I have seen first hand. The second is Minato's personal journal about what he had done to save two lives both his son's and the nine tail fox." Jiariya stated walking back over to Naruto undoing the seal that he had placed on him. Naruto looked up at the man as something about him seemed familiar. Jiariya meesed up Naruto's hair as Kakashi and Itachi released the teen. "It's been a while hasn't it kit? I guess that I can't really call you that anymore." stated Jiariya.

-I thought that I recognized that smell. He hasn't changed.- stated Kyuubi.

*You know him Kyuubi?* asked Naruto mentally.

-Yes from before you and I became one. I would often see this man studying us demons. A couple of times I would get close enough to him just trying to figure out what he was up to. He kind of befriended me while I was alive. I am sorry about earlier Naruto. I didn't expect to get that angry.- replied Kyuubi.

*Its all right Kyuubi nobody got hurt except for me.* Naruto replied.

"Jiariya is it possible that there could be others like Naruto and Gaara out there?" asked one of the clan leaders.

"It could be possible. I have been noticing lately a decrease in demons not through natural means. Either they are hiding or something else is happening to them. Then again there are only a few of us who believe that demons and humans can live together." answered Jiariya

"Naruto what do you and Kyuubi believe?" asked Sarutobi.

"We believe that it could be possible. We don't think that this is far from over. Something that village said about creating weapons. We don't like this feel of this. Somebody is clearly trying to alter demon and humans together to create these weapons for what purpose, we don't know." answered Naruto.

"So what say you all? Do we accept Naruto and Gaara knowing that they aren't human?" asked Sarutobi. The leaders talked among themselves after hearing and seeing everything first hand. After a while they turned back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama after everything, we can't just turn a blind eye to this. Nobody should have to go through this. Both Naruto and Gaara are more than welcome to remain here seeing how they have done nothing to show us other wise." stated one of the clan leaders. All of the members of Team Kitsune cheered happily.

"Very well then. Gaara, I have all ready placed you upon a team but you will continue to live with Kakashi and Naruto. I will introduce you to your team tomorrow, if that is all right?" stated Sarutobi as Gaara nodded his head yes. "All right then, everyone is dismissed!" stated Sarutobi. Everyone departed as Naruto wondered how everyone else would react to the truth.

**Next chapter….**

The village is attacked


	14. the village is attacked

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Fourteen - the village is attacked_

+Several years later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I was now looking at my 15th year. I had one more year before I officially transformed. The villagers had treated me no differently than before as they even accepted Gaara for what he was. Gaara had been assigned to Team Defenders with Captain Asuma Sarutobi whom had no relations to the Hokage. Along with Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, his talents with sand proved useful as both an offence and defense. Gaara wore a head plate that symbolized that he hailed from the sand and not the leaf village. Even though he wasn't a native of the village no body seemed to mind. Even though we were demons or had demons within us, it didn't mean that we weren't capable of human feelings. Gaara stated showing some of his human emotions but it was harder for him to decipher which feelings were which. I had to even admit that for a Jinchuriki, he had it as bad as me. As I was walking around the village, I got pounced on from behind. A large tongue slobbered my face.

"All right Akamaru…stop it…that tickles!" I laughed as the large dog's cold nose touched my skin. "Kiba call him off of us!" I laughed.

"Come on Naruto, he only wants to play with Kyuubi. He plays a little too rough with the other dogs. Only you and Kyuubi can play with him on equal grounds." replied Kiba laughing at my predicament. Suddenly a streak of dark brown tackled Akamaru off of me.

"We aren't the only ones." I stated rising to my feet. Gaara sat on top of Akamaru scratching the dog's rough spot causing him to whimper in pleasure. Even though Gaara was a raccoon and me being a fox which most dogs hunted for sport, none of the dogs that lived in the leaf village hunted us. We made suitable training partners for the dogs.

-What say you Gaara, are you up for a little game of tag?- asked Kyuubi. Gaara looked up at us through his black and gold eyes. Dark violet lines, swirls, and dots lined his face. Gaara looked more like a half breed of a demon rather than a full one. His power almost rivaled my own when enraged.

-Can we onii-san?- Gaara asked as he stopped scratching Akamaru. Akamaru turned the tables on the Jinchuriki pinning him the ground which caused Kiba and me to burst out laughing. Gaara even laughed a bit. It was nice to see Gaara like this. Suddenly the three of us could sense that something was wrong. Akamaru's fur and Gaara's tail stiffened. I could smell a strong smell of snake, demon snake to be precise. That's when it hit. A large demon snake arose from the ground scattering people everywhere.

-Dam the village is under attack. That's no ordinary demon snake. That happens to be Orochimaru. Our first task should be saving everyone.- snapped Kyuubi.

"Kiba…go and warn the village and Sarutobi about the attack. Gaara and I will keep Orochimaru back as long as possible!" I snarled at Kiba. The boy lept onto Akamaru's back taking off.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Both Gaara and Naruto used every bit of their demonic power to keep Orochimaru at bay with limited success. Even with their powers they didn't stand a chance against the full demon. Dark laughter erupted from Orochimaru.

-There you two are. You're the ones that the Leaf Village is protecting. Humans with the powers of demons. Humans and demons will never live together in peace. I shall set an example to these humans and the two of you!- snarled Orochimaru. Gaara snarled sharply as he had begun to fully transform into his full beast form.

-Gaara…Shukaku…..don't! He's far too strong!- roared Kyuubi. But it was too late as anger and rage burned within Gaara. The demon serpent struck the raccoon sending him flying as he called for more snakes to attack the village. Dark laughter erupted from the snake.

-You will all die!- he hissed. Both Kyuubi and Naruto had about all that they were willing to take as their blood began to boil

_**Next chapter…..**_

Premature transformation


	15. premature transformation

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Fifteen - premature transformation_

Both Naruto and Kyuubi could feel their blood boiling as they could feel their body beginning to shape shift. The sound of stretching and breaking as a primal roar escaped Naruto's mouth. His body took on the form of a fox complete with all nine tails.

-What in the world are you?- asked Orochimaru. The fox never replied as he moved attacking the demon snake. Gaara arose in the form of Shukaku as the sand moved along with the raccoon pelting the demon snake. The three demons collided as the sand wrapped itself around the snake. Fire formed in the foxes mouth as he roared, the fire spat out at the snake. The fire hit the snake demon frying a good portion of it. Other snakes that Orochimaru had summoned attacked the village and its villagers. The fire foxes tails blazed in dark fire wrapping its self around the snakes burning them to ash.

+deep within Naruto's mind+

Naruto and Kyuubi came face to face.

"Kyuubi, what's happening to us?" asked Naruto. The large demon fox looked at his human host with sorrow stretched across his face.

-I am sorry Naruto. It seems that in the mist of our blood rage, our anger, and lust for blood, we triggered our transformation a year before we were ready. I am truly sorry Naruto!- whined Kyuubi.

"We can worry about it later Kyuubi. We have to stop Orochimaru and protect these people and this village that we care so much for." stated Naruto.

-It sounds like a plan Naruto. Merge your consciousness with mine and give me complete control over our body. We will only have one chance at this.- stated Kyuubi.

"All right Kyuubi!" replied Naruto.

+Outside+

The fox became much larger as a skeletal armor formed on him. The nine tails became surrounded by fire. The foxes claws and fangs elongated as he let out another primal roar before moving to attack Orochimaru in full primal fury (his form is quite similar to the 6 tailed form that Naruto takes in the second series).

**KYUUBI'S P.O.V.**

Orochimaru seemed very aware of the change as I moved to swipe at him with my claws. I could see Gaara struggling to keep his demonic form out of the corner of my eye. His body wasn't used to taking on Shukaku's true form. Neither was Naruto's but because I was a part of him, we could retain my true form or at least a part of it. I knew that Gaara meant well but, I couldn't worry about him. I reached for Gaara's mind never taking my attention off of the demon snake.

-Gaara….Shukaku no Gaara…shift back. Protect the humans. Leave the snake to us!- I snapped at the raccoon. The one tail didn't argue as he shifted back to his human form.

-Be careful Kyuubi, onii-san!- he replied before scampering off. Without Gaara around and the villagers fleeing to safety, I could let loose all of my destructive power. Fire burned within me and all around me. Orochimaru opened his mouth sending almost one hundred thousand snakes at me. I breathed deep gathering up my power. I unleashed the dark fireball like a cannon as the blast wiped out all of the snakes. I moved swiftly taking Orochimaru into my claws ripping him apart. Fire lept from my body incinerating any and all of the snakes. I let out one final last primal roar before collapsing onto my side. My body began to shrink down back into a normal human size as it began to slowly shift back into a human form.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Kyuubi's form reverted back to Naruto's as the teen didn't look human anymore. He looked more like a werewolf (or should we say fox). Tan fur covered his entire body as his legs remained hunched like the back quarters of a fox. Nine long tan tails with white tips had ripped out from his backside. His human ears became elongated much like a foxes. The three whisker marks thinned as his eyes shifted from blood red to a sapphire blue which now bore cat-like slit pupils. His fangs and claws shorted a bit as he still wore his human clothes that he had on. A long sorrowful howl escaped from his lips before he had lost consciousness.

_**Next chapter…**_

_adjustments_


	16. adjustments

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Sixteen - adjustments_

+One month later+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Naruto slowly regained consciousness as he could hear distinct voices that sounded muffled at first, he let out a low guttered moan as he tried to sit up. He felt warm hands helping him as his vision slowly cleared. He could recognize the scents that were in the room belonging to his teammates, Gaara, Sarutobi, and Tsunade. Once his eyes cleared and his hearing kicked back in he could see relief stretched across everyone's faces. Sakura looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Its about time that you came to Naruto, you had us all a bit worried." stated Sarutobi.

"Sorry!" he replied in a guttered voice. Naruto didn't sound quite the same. Sakura collapsed onto Naruto's lap crying as she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You blockhead!" she cried. Naruto had noticed that her once long pink hair was now much shorter to the neck in length. Naruto stroked Sakura's head carefully and his claws flexed inward.

"Sakura what happened to your hair?" he asked, he had noticed the tan fur covering his body and he remembered what Kyuubi had said during the battle against Orochimaru. Naruto silently cursed at himself because of what happened.

"It happened when that demon snake attacked. We were trying to get all of the villagers to safety. One of the snakes attacked Sakura grabbing her by the hair. Sakura cut off her own hair to get free so Sai and I could attack the snake." replied Sasuke. Naruto snarled low cursing even more in a demonic tongue.

-Onii-san such language.- Gaara stated as if scolding Naruto. Naruto had noticed that his pattern of speech had changed. The markings of Shukaku were more noticeable on his body as they ran from his cheeks down to his neck, from the wrist up until his outfit covered the rest of his skin. His ears twitched angrily at Naruto as he could tell that he had fully awakened.

-It is good to see you finally awake Shukaku no Gaara.- Kyuubi stated among the mental path they both possessed. Even though Gaara's physical form remained the same both Kyuubi and Naruto knew that his demonic blood had finally awakened. This was the true Gaara that they have been trying to reach. Before he had awakened, he acted much like a young child but now his full maturity had kicked in.

-I am sorry that it took me so long to awaken onii-san. Is it all right if I still call you onii-san?- asked Gaara.

*Of course Gaara, you are still our brother whether you be blood related or not. You are still family.* Naruto replied mentally. Gaara bowed his head thanking the fox teen. "Sakura please stop crying. We will be all right, it will just take us some time to get used to this." stated Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto, isn't this?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it is our true form but we transformed a year before we were ready. So now we have to get used to everything all over again. Not only has our form changed but also our powers had increased. We were just grateful that nobody was hurt and that we didn't have to unleash our full beast form." replied Naruto.

"Your full beast form?" asked Sai in question.

-Naruto may I?- asked Kyuubi. The teen allowed the fox to take control has the whisker marks on his face broadened. His eyes changed becoming blood red as the tan fun become red-orange. The nine tails had a light flame surrounding them which didn't seem to catch anything on fire. All of the humans gasped as they knew instinctually whom was in control.

-Demons like Shukaku and I can take on a beast form or to put it bluntly our true form that we would have taken before we were placed within humans. Gaara can maintain Shukaku's form for only a small amount of time because of the fact that the demon Shukaku had been over ridden by the humans. For Naruto and I, it is much different. Because I still retain my own individual consciousness which is separated from Naruto's we can unleash the transformation for a long period of time. Because we did this during the fight with Orochimaru, it tired us out and depleted us of some of our power. But though training we could do it for much longer without any strain. No one has seen me obtain my true beast form. Not even Naruto!- replied Kyuubi.

"Wouldn't Gaara be able to it he trained?" asked Sakura.

"No Sakura, Kyuubi is right. Gaara's body can't sustain it for long. His humanity over powers the demonic aspects of him. The only reason why he speaks in a demon's tongue and retains the form that he is currently in is because of what the sand village had done to him. His fusion is much different from what Minato did to Naruto." replied Tsunade as Gaara nodded his head agreeing with what Kyuubi and Tsunade had said.

"Kyuubi how long are we talking about?" asked Sarutobi.

-Were not sure. Once our power fully returns we can begin training.- stated Kyuubi.

"Would it be all right if I have Jiariya help you? He had made a contract with the frog demons." asked Sarutobi. Kyuubi nodded his head as he gave Naruto back control over their body. The teen was literally exhausted as he closed his eyes slowly.

+Two weeks later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

As I regained consciousness, I could see Jiariya sitting by my bedside.

"Good afternoon kit!" he stated briefly looking up from his book.

"How long have I been out?" I asked in a guttered moan. My voice sounded much huskier than usual. I could literally feel power coursing through my veins.

"Since the battle against Orochimaru, one month. Since you briefly regained consciousness, two weeks." answered Jiariya. I let out another guttered moan as I moved to slowly sit up. Jiariya put his book down to help me out but I refused. I had to do this by myself. I managed to sit up feeling small twangs of pain. I swung my legs to the side off of the bed resting my paws on the ground. I arose slowly as my knees gave out sending me crashing to the ground. I cursed loudly in demonic tongue as Jiariya moved to help me up as I snarled at him.

"Don't help me. I have got to do this on my own." I snapped. I could feel Kyuubi's guidance in the back of my mind as I flexed my knees rising to my feet using the bed for support. Once I was on my own two paws, I apologized to the man.

"That's all right Naruto, I understand. Now are you going to allow me to help you walk out of here?" Jiariya asked. I nodded my head as the smell of cherry blossoms came near the room. Sakura opened the door seeing me up and mobile. She held a package in her hands. She walked up to me handing it to me.

"This is something that the team and I worked on while you were out seeing how you destroyed the clothes that you were wearing." she stated with a slight blush before she turned running out of the room. I sat back down onto the bed unwrapping the package to see brand new clothing all woven from a special fabric that was fire and flame resistant. Kyuubi could tell from a simple touch that the fabric would also remain on us when we shape shifted forms. There was my usual black tee shirt and blue Capri pants with the cuffs rolled up as a large hole sat in the back for my tails. A brand new orange and dark blue jacket with white cuffed sleeves and white color. As I held up the jacket, on the back sat a dark red rox head with flames surrounding it in a spiral. On one of the sleeves sat the black kanji script for the number nine and on the opposing sleeve in kanji script was the word for fire. In the pocket sat a crystal (the one that Naruto gets from Tsunade). As I pulled out the necklace, a small note fell out. I opened it up to read what it said.

'Naruto, this necklace used to belong to your mother Kushina. I have been waiting for the right time to hand it to you as it was her final wish. Hope you enjoy these items that we had put together for you. Hope you recover quickly as the team is not quite the same without you and Kyuubi. Your teammates and friends forever, Team Kitsune.' The note was signed by each and everyone of the them as I began to cry tears of blood. I looked up at Jiariya whom just simply smiled.

"Lets get you dressed first." he stated. I nodded my head taking off the medical gown that I was wearing as Jiariya helped get the pants on first as he brushed the tails the wrong direction causing me to snarl sharply. "Sorry Naruto." he stated. It was going to take me a while to get used to this new form.

_**Next chapter…..**_

Jiariya's training


	17. Jiariya's training

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Seventeen - Jiariya's training_

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I wasn't the only one whom was training with Jiariya, Gaara also got roped in as well. We both knew that we needed the training since the recent changes that happened to our bodies. Jiariya had brought Gaara and I up to the mountains to train where he summoned the boss of the toad demons Gamabunta. The huge toad wore some humans clothes as he smoked a pipe.

-So these are the two that you were telling me about Jiariya. I have to admit that even though they don't look like much, I can sense incredible power within them. More in the nine tail than the one tail.- stated Gamabunta.

"They might surprise you Gamabunta about what they are capable of. The nine tails fox is Naruto Uzamaki and his demon half Kyuubi. The one tail raccoon is Gaara, Shukaku no Gaara." stated Jiariya. Gamabunta briefly bowed his head to us as we both returned the gesture.

-Come to think about it Jiariya, I don't think I haven't seen any nine tails before this. All nine tails are extinct.- stated Gamabunta. I could feel a wave of sorrow hit me as blood tears began to flow from my eyes.

-Onii-san are you all right?- asked Gaara as I just shook my head.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Jiariya.

-All of the fire foxes, the clan that I was from all possessed nine tails.- whimpered Kyuubi through me.

"I am sorry Kyuubi, I didn't know." stated Jiariya sadly.

-I am sorry to Kyuubi. I didn't mean to upset you.- replied Gamabunta.

-It can't be helped. There is no way to bring back the dead. The only way I can rebuild or somewhat rebuild my clan is to mate.- stated Kyuubi. For demons like us the world mate meant taking a bride or wife and birthing young through that mate. No doubt Kyuubi and I were going to have a human mate now that the fire foxes were gone. Both Kyuubi and I had a strong emotional connection with Sakura but we were still far too young to ask her to be our mate. But by us taking a human mate, the cubs or children we have would be half breeds or hanyou. Jiariya handed me a cloth to wipe my eyes.

"Anyway lets get to training. I hope that you two are ready to train hard." stated Jiariya. Both Gaara and I swallowed harshly as a wicked smile stretched across Jiariya's face. Gaara and I became afraid of what we were getting ourselves into

+Several hours later+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Both Naruto and Gaara cursed loudly as they both tried to maintain their demonic rage. Jiariya had them meditate on top of water through channeling their energy to their feet. Both teens crashed into the water for about the hundredth time. Sand, fire, and water don't mix well. The two teens took a break as Naruto rung out his jacket. He proceeded to fold up the jacket and to take off his shirt to reveal his fully muscular frame covered completely in tan fur.

-There has got to be some trick to it. Can't you tell us Jiariya?- asked Gaara.

"Nope, you have to figure it out on your own." stated Jiariya whom stood out in the middle of the water as it seemed the man could walk on water. Jiariya waited for the two of them to come out to him but so far they couldn't get more than two feet from the shore. Gaara cursed underneath his breath in his demonic tongue. Naruto paid little attention as he thought over the exercise.

-Are we using too much or too little of our energy?- whined Kyuubi directly to Naruto along their mental path. Naruto just shook his head as water flew everywhere. He got back up onto his paws leaving both the jacket and shirt off. He walked over to the water's edge as he concentrated only on the task. He could feel Kyuubi's powers pouring through him. Naruto and Kyuubi knew that it was next to impossible to stand on water but Jiariya had proven other wise. An idea popped into Naruto's head as he slowly went out getting about five feet away from the edge before falling in. Naruto could hear Kyuubi cursing mentally as he swam for the surface.

"You almost had it kit. Keep on trying!" stated Jiariya. Jiariya was one of the few people whom called Naruto and Kyuubi anything other than their name. Naruto and Kyuubi had learned that Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiariya were the best friends to Naruto's parents. Jiariya had also befriended Kyuubi back when he was a cub calling him kit. Hence the nickname stuck. Gaara watched as Naruto climbed out shaking the water off of his body much like a dog would.

*Kyuubi, I need for you to calm down. We almost had it. My idea almost worked. Work with me, not against me.* Naruto told the fox mentally. Kyuubi took a long deep breath merging his consciousness with the teen. Naruto gathered his energy together again once Kyuubi had calmed down. He then walked out onto the water over where Jiariya stood.

"Good job kit. You managed to figure it out." stated Jiariya as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on Gaara, if Naruto can do it then so could you. And no giving any advice you two." Jiariya stated. Gaara grumbled a little bit as he took off his white sash belt and dark brown shirt revealing his pale muscular skin. Shukaku's markings ran down both sides of his body spreading out a little bit. Gaara took a long deep breath as he began to slowly venture out on the water. Gaara's progress was a bit slower than Naruto's but he finally did it. Jiariya smiled, clapping his hands. "Let's move on!"

+Several hours later+

Both teens panted drenched to the bone as they shivered on the shoreline visibly chilled as they sat close to a large roaring fire that Jiariya had built. Jiariya stood there as he tended to the fire.

"Rest up while you can you two. We will begin again tomorrow. And continue until you two can fully control your demonic rage and anger without needing any of the restraining seals. I know its gonna be harder for you kit but, it will help you in the long run." stated Jiariya as both boys moaned softly.

_**Next chapter…..**_

Ninja trials


	18. ninja trials

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Eighteen - ninja trials_

+One year later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

It has been a whole year since Gaara and I had left the leaf village to begin our training with Jiariya. Jiariya worked with us to get to learn how to control some of demonic tendencies such as rage, anger, hatred, and lust for blood. Even though I could control it much better know then I could before, I was still at risk of loosing control even with Kyuubi inside of me. Gaara wasn't at risk like I was but the training helped him be able to fully tap into his beast form for several hours. Once I had turned sixteen, my powers finally fully stabilized. Lately I have been finding out that there was much more that both Kyuubi and I were capable of that we didn't know about. I have discovered that I often find myself deep within my mind face to face with Kyuubi when we talk to each other mentally. Every time I have ever seen Kyuubi, he has been in fox form. I have yet to see Kyuubi's true form but, according to the fox, it is something that he doesn't want to unleash not unless he really has to. A part of me was grateful that he hasn't done it. I could strongly feel Kyuubi's powers and resonance with me. It feels weird as our bodies are instinct even without us merging our consciousness. At times Kyuubi and I would merge our consciousness when we feel that separately we can't handle something. Our power is increased to its fullest potential when we merge our consciousness. Gaara, Jiariya, and I entered the leaf village not finding that much had changed.

"I am to report to the Hokage that we have returned back. I suggest that you two go report back to your teams." stated Jiariya. Both of us nodded our heads as we watched him leave. Both Gaara and I breathed a long sigh of relief.

-Hopefully the worst it is behind us. Onii-san may I ask you a personal question.- asked Gaara.

"Sure what is it Gaara?" I asked him. Gaara played with his tail avoiding looking at me.

-Human girls. Lately I have been feeling this odd attraction to a certain one.- replied Gaara nervously.

-Which human Gaara?- asked Kyuubi mentally along our mental path.

-The one on Team Warriors.- Gaara replied. Just before we had left with Jiariya a new member had been added to Team Warriors. Team Warriors was headed by captain Might Guy who if you ask me, he seems a little too energetic. Rock Lee whom looks like the spitting image of the captain he is the only member of the whom hold no special power. Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan whom had the powerful Byakugan eyes. And Tenten whom was skilled with every form of weapon known to man. The new girl was an orphan from a destroyed village of Kirigakure in the land of water or also know as the village hidden in the mist. Team Warriors had found her during a mission through the village. Haku (yes I know that he is a boy but once again I had changed him to be a girl) possessed a unique blood line ability. Might Guy decided that the girl should come and live in the leaf village. Haku become a ninja as she wears the head plate with the symbol of the mist on it. Both Kyuubi and I were amazed that the leaf village would open their hearts and their homes to not only demons but also to humans whom weren't native to their village.

-You have feelings for Haku, don't you?- asked Kyuubi as Gaara nodded his head yes.

"To tell you the truth Gaara, I can't even admit how I feel towards the one that we care for. I think all Sakura sees us is as a friend even though we care very much for her. Have you ever talked to Haku?" I asked him as he shook his head no.

-I am afraid too.- Gaara replied.

"Get to know her, talk to her. You can't avoid her because your afraid. I have known Sakura for a very long time as we are friends but hopefully this year I will let Sakura know how we feel for her." I told him.

-Well good luck, I am off to find my team. See you later Onii-san.- stated Gaara as he went off in another direction. It was strange how Kyuubi and I could feel the same way towards the same person despite our separate consciousness.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Naruto wondered through the village until he had caught wind of a familiar scent. He smiled sharply turning on his heel.

"Hello Itachi." stated Naruto.

"Naruto your back. How goes things?" asked Itachi walking up to the fox boy.

"About the same. You wouldn't happen to know where my team is do you?" asked Naruto.

"Team Kitsune should be training up at the summit. Something seems different about you Naruto and I am not talking about the fur." stated Itachi. Naruto raised his eyebrow not realizing how he could seem different but then he realized what Itachi was seeing through his Sharingan eyes as he just shrugged it off.

"A lot can change over a year. Well, I am off to find my team. See you around Itachi." stated Naruto as he took off heading towards the summit.

+Training Summit+

Team Kitsune had just finished their training exercise as Kakashi still held onto the silver bells.

"Ain't so easy without Naruto and Kyuubi here. You three can't always rely on them to help you out. You have to become stronger." stated Kakashi. The three teens panted out of breath. Even with the three of them together, they couldn't get a good hold on the bells that were tied onto their captain's pants. Suddenly without warning Kakashi was thrown to the ground as the sound of silver bells ringing out. Everyone's eyes went wide as Naruto stood with the silver bells in hand.

"Too easy Kakashi, maybe they should face against me first before they try to go against you." stated Naruto.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai in unison as they went to tackle the fox teen. Naruto lept off of Kakashi avoiding his three teammates as he quickly tied the bells onto his pants. The fox teen laughed as he waited for the three to move.

"All right Team Kitsune new rules. The first one to get the bells from Naruto gets a special treat." stated Kakashi. The three teens smiled before they move to attack Naruto.

+Two hours later+

All four teens laid panting on the grass. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai had their heads laying on one of Naruto's nine tails.

"Man I am beat. I am surprised that it took all three of us to over power you." moaned Sai.

"If you guys kept up with your team work, you could have somewhat over power Kakashi." stated Naruto.

"To admit it the team didn't feel right without you Naruto." stated Sasuke.

"Well were back for good now. It was rough going through that training with Jiariya but it helped greatly." stated Naruto. Sakura finally sat up brushing her hand through her hair as her eyes met Naruto's.

"I am glad that your back Naruto." she stated with a slight blush.

"Feels good to be back." stated Naruto.

"Oh before I forget over the next couple of days they will be holding the ninja trials for any whom are of the legal age. If you four are truly determined to become full fledged ninja's, I suggest that you four go through with the trails." stated Kakashi as the other three sat up.

"I almost forgot all about them." stated Sasuke and Sai in unison.

"Especially you Naruto. The world can definitely use yours and Kyuubi's skills to hopefully put an end to this war with the demons." added Kakashi.

-You know that he's right Naruto. If we and Gaara plan to be accepted and live in the world, this war between the humans and demons.- stated Kyuubi mentally. Naruto said nothing as he knew that he had all ready planned to go though the trials in order to usher in great changes to the world that he and Kyuubi lived in.

_Next chapter….._

The trails begin


	19. trails begin

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Nineteen - trials begin_

+Training grounds several days later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I stood with my team looking at all of the ninja's that were taking part in the trials. Every team was there to take part in this trial. Team Kitsune which features myself and Kyuubi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Team Animal which was the only three man squad in the whole village with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Their captain was Kurenai Yuhi, the only female captain in the whole village. Team Defenders with Shukaku no Gaara, Choji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. And finally Team Warriors with Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Haku. We were all talking with one another waiting for somebody to show up to tell us how to proceed with the trials. Finally our proctors along with Sarutobi showed up.

"All right everyone listen up. This is the ninja trials. We will not be doing these trials as a team but rather individually. I am one of your proctors Iruka Umino. The man next to me is Yamato whom is the other proctor. You will have to fight one another in order to pass. We will draw names at random." stated Iruka. We all knew that meant that we would have a good chance to fight our teammates, friends, and family.

"First match will be Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno." stated Yamato after drawing their names from out of a box (and yes I literally did this to pick out my fights). The two girls stepped forward bowing to one another.

+Battles+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Team Kitsune and Team Animal cheered for their teammates as Sakura and Hinata fought using her Byakugan eyes. Hinata could aim for Sakura's pressure points in order to seal her power. Sakura did her best to avoid the attacks but Hinata moved quickly as she managed to seal off all of Sakura's power forcing Sakura to admit defeat which meant that Hinata moved on.

"Congratulations Hinata, you have moved on to the next round." stated Iruka.

"Next fight is Choji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha." stated Yamato. The two teens faced against one another as Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes. Naruto elbowed Sai asking when Sasuke managed to get that power?

"It was during one of our missions while you were gone over the year." replied Sai. The teams cheered for their teammates to attack Sasuke. Because of Sasuke's eyes, he could see and copy any attack and power that he has seen. Sasuke lept out of the way of Choji's MEAT TANK attack as Sasuke several quick hand signs.

"CHIDORI!" shouted out Sasuke as he lept on top of the rolling Choji zapping him with the electrical attack that caused Choji to spin out of control as he then rammed into the wall hard as Sasuke lept to safety unharmed.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha, congratulations you move onto the next round." stated Yamato.

"Next fight is Neji Hyuga and Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamaki." stated Iruka (yes, I actually drew this fight at random). Neji and Naruto stepped forward as he rules were greatly altered for this fight. Both Naruto and Gaara would have to rely on their own power and not to use any of their demonic powers as it gave tem an unfair advantage. Neji activated his Byakugan eyes as he would be able to see if Naruto used any of his demonic powers. Much like his cousin Hinata he could aim for Naruto's pressure points.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" snapped Neji as he charged at Naruto. Naruto used his nine tails to easily deflect the attacks that were aimed for his pressure points. Naruto made several hand signs as a red spiraling sphere formed in his hand.

"TORNADO RASENGAN!" snarled Naruto as he charged at Neji. Neji grabbed a hold of Naruto throwing him off as the fox teen rebounded faster than Neji expected as Naruto's attack hit him dead center hurdling Neji back through the wall. Both Iruka and Yamato were about to disqualify Naruto until it was pointed out that he didn't use any of Kyuubi's powers.

"Winner is Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamaki." they stated. The fox teen felt bad as he went to help Neji.

"Sorry Neji!" he whimpered slightly.

"Man, your power packs quite a punch Naruto. I would hate to think about what would have happened if you used your demonic powers." replied Neji.

"Next fight is Shikamaru Nara and Sai!" staed both Iruka and Yamato. The fight was quickly over just as it began as Shikamaru's shadow technique easily dismantled Sai's paint. "Next fight is Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru and Shukaku no Gaara." Even with his partner Akamaru, Kiba couldn't win as the dog and teen admitted defeat. "Next fight is Shino Aburame and Rock Lee." Even though Rock Lee possessed no power, his taijutsu overpowered the bug user. "Last fight is Haku and Ino Yamanaka which means that Tenten moves on automatically seeing how she was the odd one out." Haku's ice attacks easily overpowered Ino trying to take over the girl's mind. "Congratulations to the eight of you that have moved on. Only four of you will be able to take the role of elite ninja's meaning that those of you who didn't pass the trail, it doesn't mean that you haven't become a ninja. We will continue tomorrow with the second part to the trails." stated Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Next chapter…..

Trails part two


	20. trials part two

-1CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Twenty - trails part two_

+The following day+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I could sense it strongly as Kyuubi could. The feeling of danger. Something bad was going to happen, we just knew it. I knew that Gaara could sense it too. It was almost apparent the way that our fur was standing up. Even my nine tails had a little bit of Kyuubi's flame surrounding them. It was taking most of Gaara's restraint not to snap at somebody. I would never thought that I would hear myself say this but thank god for Jiariya's training. Without it we would be wearing restraining seals right about now. Sakura sat across me during breakfast glancing up at me once in a while. Every now and then I would catch her blushing slightly.

-Naruto are you seeing what I am seeing?- Kyuubi asked me mentally.

*I am seeing it.* I replied back.

-Well talk to her and tell her how we feel.- stated Kyuubi as the fox pushed me mentally. I let out a long sigh rising to my feet. I walked over towards Sakura breathing in her scent deeply

"Sakura can I talk to you in private?" I asked her. Sakura nodded her head rising to her feet. My heart pounded hard in my chest as Sakura followed me outside where we could talk in private.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Well for a while we have grown to really care for you Sakura. You have changed our lives greatly since that time were we had first met you. Those feelings have grown stronger since that day as we have to tell you how we feel. Sakura Haruno, we love you and we want for you to be our mate." I stated ('mate' is the demons word for bride). Sakura knew what the word mate meant for demons like Naruto. She could tell that it wasn't easy for him to admit how he and Kyuubi felt. The two were separate but one in the same. She would have never expected for Kyuubi to feel this strongly. Sakura's face turned almost as pink as her hair.

"Naruto…I don't know what to say. I wasn't sure how you two felt about me and all. I mean to say that I also feel the same way that you two feel. I just never expected for Kyuubi-sama to feel this way too." replied Sakura.

"It is because of me that he can feel human emotions besides rage and anger. Even though he is only a spirit and soul, he still exists through me so it was only natural that he and I would feel the same way." replied Naruto.

"Naruto…I mean Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamak, I would be honored to be your mate. But if we have children, they won't be…"

"We know. They will be Hanyou, half breed kits. We can worry about kits later." I stated as I took off my mother's necklace placing it around Sakura's neck. "We don't have a ring or anything fancy like that but we would like for you to wear our mother's necklace to seal our pact." I stated as I could feel Kyuubi pushing me mentally.

-Kiss her all ready you dolt!- Kyuubi yelled mentally as I scratched my ears nervously as I pulled Sakura closer using my nine tails. Sakura wrapped her arms around me as I did the same. Slowly our lips met as we kissed gently at first but then the kiss deepened. I couldn't get enough of Sakura's scent and taste as she tasted like honey and vanilla.

-Finally! Come on Naruto, the second half of the trails are to begin soon.- stated Kyuubi mentally as I broke the kiss.

*Jesus Kyuubi, you know how to really ruin the mood.* I snapped at him mentally.

-I try!- laughed the fox.

+Battle arena+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

This time the second round would be held in the arena as everyone in the village had come to cheer for the teens. Naruto and Kyuubi felt nervous and anxious at the same time. The feeling of danger still lingered as Naruto tried his best to ignore it. It was stated that the drawing would be held at random and if Naruto's and Gaara's opponents were human they were not allowed to use their demonic powers. But if they were pitted against each other, then anything could go. There would only be four winners as they would be awarded elite ninja status. Once the rules were set the two proctors Iruka Umino and Yamato stated the first round was Rock Lee vs. Sasuke Uchiha (and yes once again I picked the names out of a box at random). The two teens stepped forward as the match begun. Rock Lee's taijutsu was quite a match for Sasuke's Sharingan eyes but seeing how Rock Lee had no special power of his own, Sasuke won the match hands down. Everyone cheered as Sasuke was handed a special pin to place on his clothes that said that he was an elite ninja.

"Next match is Tenten vs. Shikamaru Nara." stated Yamato. Shikamaru moaned hating the fact that he had to fight a girl. Once the match began, Tenten used her weapon skills to keep her distance from Shikamaru's shadow technique. In the end just when Shikamaru thought that he had Tenten, the girl overpowered him proving to be the winner. Cheers erupted from the arena as Tenten was the first female winner.

"Next match is Hinata Hyuga vs. Shakaku no Gaara which means that the final match will be Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamaki vs. Haku." stated Iruka as Gaara and Hinata stepped forward. Gaara knew that he had to be careful because with Hinata's Byakugan eyes she could target his pressure points sealing off his power and without full use of his power, he would loose. The match began as Gaara used his sand trying to keep Hinata at a distance but she kept charging in getting around Gaara's defenses.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" shouted out Hinata as all sixty four hits connected sealing off Gaara's power as the Jinchuriki admitted defeat. Everyone cheered as Hinata won her award while Gaara wished his brother luck.  
-We can't loose this match Naruto!- stated Kyuubi.

*I know. Haku's attacks are mostly ice so our best bet is to use our fire. Thankfully I know of a few of them without having to call upon your power.* replied Naruto mentally.

-Also be careful of her needles. Much like Neji and Hinata Hyuga, she can target our pressure points.- replied the fox. Naruto said nothing as he understood while he stepped forward. The battle began as fire vs. ice.

"ICE STYLE - TSUBAME BLIZZARD!" snapped Haku.

"FIRE CLOAK!" roared Naruto as a cloak of fire surrounded Naruto's body taking on the shape and form of a fox (most of the fire attacks that I will be using for this section will be completely original attacks that I have created for Naruto). Haku's blizzard stood no chance in freezing Naruto while he wore the fire cloak. Naruto made several hand signs as he moved. "FOX FIRE!" (Shippo's attack from Inuyasha. It seemed appropriate for Naruto and Kyuubi to use it). Several flames erupted from each of the nine tips of his tails as he whipped them at Haku. Haku made several quick hand signs as she erected ice mirrors to shield her from the attack. Steam filled the arena as Haku threw her needles at Naruto. The fox teen easily dodged the needles. As Naruto moved he gathered energy into the palms of his hands to form a spiraling sphere as fire combined with it. The feeling that Naruto and Kyuubi had been sensing had grown even stronger. "FIRE RASENGAN!" roared Naruto as his attack smashed through Haku's ice mirrors hitting the female teen. Haku had to admit defeat as she knew that she was no match for Naruto's fire. Before Naruto could claim his pin, a huge blast erupted from the village.

**Next chapter….**

Demon war


	21. demon wars

CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Twenty One – demon war_

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V.**

Once the explosion hit, demons descended into the leaf village attacking everyone.

"Defense positions! Get the non-combatants to safety." shouted out the Hokage. Everyone did as the Hokage instructed as they armed themselves. The demons attacked swiftly as they didn't care whom they killed.

-SHIELD OF SAND!- shouted out Gaara as he erected a shield made of sand to protect everyone. Even though he knew that these people were skilled ninja, he couldn't allow them to be hurt. -I think that these demons are mostly after Onii-san and me. Everyone get out of here!- snarled Gaara as he tried to control himself. He could feel his demon blood boiling. Suddenly Gaara's shield of sand was destroyed sending sand flying everywhere. Gaara cursed to himself in his demonic tongue as he stood before the Hokage and the humans that remained.

-There you are. You are one of the abominations created by humans. This whole village should be destroyed to set an example to others. Humans and demons weren't meant to live together.- snarled a two tail monster cat.

"HUMAN BOLDER!" shouted out a voice as a large rolling person tried to mow down the cat. The cat lept out of the way as Choji came to a stop before Gaara.

"That's where your wrong. Even though Gaara may not look human and he isn't quite a demon either, he is a member of our team and we except him and Naruto for what they are." snapped Ino.

"What do you say Gaara, shall we show these demons the power of Team Defenders?" asked Shikamaru. Gaara could only nodd his head as he was touched that his team had come to help him out.

+Elsewhere+

Team Kitsune was helping non-combatants get to safety. Naruto could feel Gaara's anger and rage like it was his own.

-Careful Naruto, these demons mean business as they are out to kill us and Gaara. They see us as abominations. They will kill everyone here just to set an example to other villages and humans.- snarled Kyuubi mentally.

*Kyuubi, we can't leave Gaara to fend for himself!* Naruto stated mentally.

-Don't worry Naruto, his team is with him. Lets get some of these humans to safety then we can go back and help them.- replied Kyuubi.

+Main Gate+

Team Warriors dispatched themselves to the main gate of the village to try to prevent other demons from entering.

-Out of the way you miserable humans. We have business with those abominations your protecting.- snarled a four tailed gorilla.

"Abominations?" asked Lee.

"I think its referring to Naruto and Gaara. Anyway we can't allow you to come any further. Naruto and Gaara maybe only abominations to you but, to us they are members of this village and our friends." replied Neji.

-You honestly think that you humans can stop us?- laughed the gorilla.

"ICE PRISON!" snapped Haku as a barrier of ice erected around the demon. "I think that we stand a good chance." she replied.

+The Forest+

Team Animal lead those whom managed to escape safely through the woods.

"I don't like leaving everyone behind." stated Kiba as Akamaru whimpered that he agreed.

"We can go back once we get these people to safety. Not everyone in the village is a skilled ninja." stated Shino.

"Our priority shall be getting everyone to safety then we can go back to give the other teams back up." stated Hinata as she silently hoped that they would have a home to go back to.

+The Arena+

"Protect the Hokage and the remaining people!" snapped Shikamaru as he made a hand sign. "SHADOW POSSESSION!" the teen snapped as he tried to catch the monster cat in his shadow. The cat easily avoided the attack. Large amounts of sand threatened to crush the cat.

-SAND TSUNAMI!- snarled Gaara as he couldn't hold himself back. This cat clearly meant business as he could feel its lust for blood. -Get Sarutobi and the humans to safety. I can't hold back!- Gaara snarled at his teammates as his markings grew more vibrant. Team Defenders cursed to themselves as they did as Gaara instructed. Once everyone was away, Gaara let his power loose transforming into his full beastial form. Shukaku had arisen once again as the raccoon and monster cat fought. The two demons were out for blood. Even though the two tail was a full demon, the Jinchuriki wouldn't tollerate this demon threatening its friends, teammates, village, and family. Sand enclosed around the two tail. -SAND COFFIN!- snarled Shikaku as the sand crushed the cat to death. Shukaku slammed the cat's body down to the ground as large amounts of sand covered the demon. -GIANT SAND BURRIAL!- snarled Shukaku before he transformed back into Gaara's form collapsing in exhaustion.

+Main Gate+

"EIGHT TIGRAMS ROTATION!" snapped Neji as he spun around sending demons flying everywhere. Lee ran up to the gorilla kicking him up into the air.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" snapped Lee as his bandages wrapped around the gorilla as the two spiraled down to the earth. Once Neji and Lee moved out of the way, Haku stepped forward making several quick hand signs.

"ICE STYLE – WOLF FANG AVALANCE!" she snapped burying all of the demons under a mound of ice and snow.

"Lets hope that holds them." stated Tenten.

+Elsewhere+

A large explosion ripped from behind Team Kitsune as everyone was thrown to the side. A seven tailed beetle appeared glaring at them. When it saw Naruto, it sent an ultra high frequency wave of sound at the fox teen causing him to howl in pain.

"FIRE STYLE – FIREBALL!" snapped Sasuke as a large fireball tried to roast the beetle.

-Don't get in my way human!- snapped the beetle as it moved to attack Sasuke.

"SUPER BEAST SCROLL – BUG EATER!" snapped Sai as a painting that he did on the scroll came to life attacking the beetle (yes, Sai's attacks are of my own design seeing how he only has the beast scroll attack and nothing else). Sai moved to help Sasuke as the painting tried to keep the beetle at bay. The beetle crushed the painting easily.

"Look out!" shouted out Sakura as she moved to help her teammates. The beetle sent a large wave of sound at the three teens sending their mangled bodies flying everywhere. Naruto's and Kyuubi's blood burned within them as they had seen enough.

"Kakashi get them out of here and don't bother holding us back. Nobody attacks our home, our friends, our family, our teammates, and our mate and expects to get away with it." snarled Naruto and Kyuubi in a unified voice. The team captain didn't argue with the nine tail as he grabbed everyone getting them as far away as possible. He recognized that look in the Demonkin's eyes all too well.

"Be careful Naruto and Kyuubi!" he whispered.

_Next chapter..._

Kyuubi's anger & Sakura's tears


	22. Kyuubi's anger & Sakura's tears

CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Twenty two - Kyuubi's anger & Sakura's tears_

Once everyone was at a distance, Naruto and Kyuubi began to change. Anger, rage, and hatred burned as one as Naruto's body transformed into Kyuubi's fox form. The physical aspects were far different from when Naruto first transformed into Kyuubi. Dark red fur and fire covered Naruto's entire body as his nine tails became pure dark red flames. A bone armor covered some of his body as his eyes glowed all white with no visible irises and/or pupils (very similar to the 6 tail form that Naruto takes in the series). Kyuubi was in full control as he let out a loud, angry primal roar.

**KYUUBI'S P.O.V.**

Once Naruto's body had fully transformed into my full demonic form, I moved attacking the seven tail beetle. The beetle's eyes widened when it saw my true form.

-Its impossible. All of the nine tails have been dead for some time now. Nobody has seen a nine tail since. Just whom in the world are you?- asked the beetle.

-That's the least of your concern. I will not tolerate anyone attacking my teammates, village, friends, family, and mate. You have made a very fatal mistake of pissing me off. FUUTON, RASEN FIRE SHURIKEN!- I snapped as a large spiraling fire shuriken formed in my claws (all of Kyuubi's attacks for this section will be a mix of my own and/or from the series). I stood upright on my hide legs letting the attack loose. The beetle cursed as he tried to avoid the attack by flying up into the air. I made a quick hand sign as the shuriken moved following the beetle. -Nice try but I will not allow you to escape.- I snarled angrily as my full rage had taken control. My form grew in size as my attack also grew as it managed to take one of the beetles wings, sending the bug crashing to the ground. I dropped onto all the fours as I then ran leaping on top of the bug. My elongated fangs bit into the bugs shoulder as my claws swiped at the beetles legs. The beetle sent an ultra frequency sound wave at me causing me to howl in pain which only proved to piss me off even further. I opened up my mouth as a fireball formed at the end of my mouth. -FLAME BULLET!- I snapped as I blew the fireball at the beetle as the fireball broke up into many fireballs. Several of the fireballs hit the beetles hard shell. The beetle moved trying to attack me even though it was wounded.

-There is no way that I can accept that you, a mere abomination can be a nine tail lord. All of the great nine tail fire foxes have been killed off by humans!- roared the beetle as it tried to swipe at me with its claws. A fire shield arose around my body burning the claw.

-FOX FIRE RUN!- I snapped as fire in the form of a fox ran at the beetle leaving a trail of flames behind it.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Sakura came too as she saw Naruto had transformed into Kyuubi's form but this form seemed much different than before as it seemed almost evil. Tears began to streak down her face as she couldn't watch as Naruto and Kyuubi destroyed the demon that they were fighting. Sakura ran towards the two demons leaving a trail of tears behind her (only one guess which episode I was watching when I was writing this chapter).

"Sakura wait! Don't do it!" yelled out Kakashi. Sakura didn't listen to her captain as she kept on running.

"Naruto…Kyuubi…stop, please don't do it!" Sakura yelled out at the top of her lungs. When the seven tail heard Kyuubi's name it made no effort to dodge the attack.

-So that is whom you are. Forgive me for being blind to the truth. We were wrong to attack you.- stated the beetle as it closes its eyes. Sakura ran in front of the beetle, tears streaking down her face.

"Kyuubi no Naruto Uzamaki, this isn't you. You aren't a killer. Didn't you want to end the war between the humans and demons?" Sakura asked. Upon hearing their true name and seeing their mate standing before the beetle, snapped the demon fox back into consciousness as its anger dissipated. Without thinking twice its nine tails moved swiping at the attack destroying it. The nine tails whimpered as its body began to shrink down. The demon had put its own mate in danger as well as all of the humans that it was trying to protect. The demon fox could begin to feel its human consciousness stirring in the back of its mind.

*She is right Kyuubi, this isn't us! We are not like them. Please stop, this isn't the way.* stated Naruto mentally. The demon fox whimpered as its body slowly began to transform back into Naruto's. Blood red tears streaked down the fox teens face as it collapsed onto his knees. Sakura ran up to Naruto wrapping her arms around the fox teen.

"Its all right. Its all over." she whispered holding Naruto tight in her arms.

_Next chapter…_

Peace at last

(Author Notes: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. We are finally reaching the end of this story as I appreciate all of your guys reading this story and telling me what you think. Plans are in the works for two more fan fiction stories but I want to complete what I am currently working on before I start them. I have a four way crossover planned and another Inuyasha story in the works. So keep your eyes pealed for my works and I hope that you get a chance to read them and the other stories that I have. Thanks a lot!)


	23. peace at last

CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

_Twenty-three - Peace at last_

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

After both Naruto and Kyuubi had fully calmed down, they collapsed in exhaustion within Sakura's arms. Team Kitsune gathered together as Kakashi picked up the unconscious Demonkin. The seven tail beetle slowly raised to his feet bowing his head.

-Please tell him that we were wrong to attack. We thought that you humans had killed all of our nine tailed lords and that since you humans have killed so many of our kind, that you deserved to die. We didn't know that one of the nine tails was still alive within a human body. Once he recovers can you have it so that we can have peace among our two kinds. If you humans can live with these two abominations, then who is to say that we can't try to accept them and humans?- asked the seven tail.

"Of course I will pass the message along to him." replied Kakashi. The beetle then wandered off pulling all of the demons that remained within the village out. Everyone cheered, grateful that it was finally over. Now peace among the demons and humans could truly begin.

+A week later in the hospital+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

I slowly began to regain consciousness finding myself within the hospital. My body felt sore and stiff as I was slow to regain my powers and to heal. On a side table sat a pin for the elite ninja's. A smile stretched across my face as I had achieved my goals. A knock came on the door as I tried to slowly sit up.

"Come on in." I answered in a guttered voice. Both Sarutobi and Kakashi entered the room both looking relieved that I was conscious.

"Naruto how do you feel?" asked the Hokage.

-Don't ask.- replied Kyuubi grumpily.

"Sore and likewise for Kyuubi. What happened?" I asked them referring to the battle.

"Peace Naruto. The demons that attacked you had said that it was wrong for them to have attacked you. They didn't realized that a nine tail lord still existed. They wanted to come to peace with us as they wanted to speak to you some more and to arrange peace between humans and demons." stated Kakashi.

"Naruto is it true that Kyuubi is a nine tail lord to the demons?" asked Sarutobi.

-I was but you know what happened to me. If I had grown up into a full demon hood then I would have been a lord. Any demon with eight tails or more are refereed to as lords because they hold the most power and the greatest number of tails. This is also part of the reason why Gaara refers to me as Onii-san.- replied Kyuubi as he took control over my body.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Sarutobi angrily.

-It is because I didn't think that the demons would still accept me as a lord considering that I am within a human body so there was no need to tell you. Sorry!- replied Kyuubi. Both men sighed out loud as Kyuubi gave me back control over my body.

"It will be a while before Kyuubi and I are up to full strength." I replied.

"That's all right Naruto, the demons are willing to wait. Meanwhile you have some people whom want to wish you well." replied Kakashi as he opened the door to reveal all four teams along with their captains. A smile stretched across my face as I appreciated everyone for coming to see me. Everyone wished me a speedy recovery as they gave me some flowers and get well cards. I felt touched that everyone cared so much for both Kyuubi and me.

"Thank you so much everyone." I replied holding back my tears.

"No Naruto, it is us whom should be thanking you, Kyuubi, and Gaara for what you did. You managed to protect everyone and the village. You have both sacrificed so much that there is no way that we can ever truly repay you both for all that you have done." stated Sarutobi. Now came the hard part establishing peace among the humans and demons.

+Several months later+

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Naruto finally left the hospital as Sarutobi had arrange for all of the head clans, Naruto and Gaara, as well as the demons to attend the peace treaty negotiations. Once everyone had reached a reasonable agreement, the treaty was signed. Humans would no longer hunt and/or kill demons. Demons will not be able to attack or harm any humans. Those whom are half human and half demon will not be seen as abominations but rather as Hanyou as they will be accepted by both humans and demons. Naruto and Gaara were made as special dignitaries for the two races. The demons referred to the two boys as lords despite Gaara having only one tail. His powers matched almost what Naruto and Kyuubi were capable of which is the reason why the demons held him in such respects. Both Naruto and Gaara even announced that plans were on the way for them to marry Sakura and Haku. Finally things were looking up for them both.

_Final chapter…_

Years later


	24. years later

CAGED DEMON

Special Key Note Symbols: 

'thinking'

(authors notes)

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-demon speech-

+scene change+

**BOLD CAPS **- points of view

CAPS- attacks

Terminology: _**Sensei**_ - the suffix is used for respected professionals, such as teachers, doctors. _**Sama**_ - the suffix is used in formal address for someone who ranks higher in the social hierarchy. _**Chan **_- this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. _**San**_ - this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and/or Mrs. _**Kun**_ - this suffix is used at the end of a boys name to express familiarity or endearment. _**Senpai **_- refers to someone older. _**Onii-san **_- big brother. _**Hai **_- yes, alright, ok!

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone whom read and reviewed this story. This is the last and final chapter of this fan fiction story. But this will not be the last you see of me as I am still currently working on my Bleach story"Monster Within". Plans are all ready in the works for two more fan fiction stories that I have ideas for. I plan another Inuyasha story and a four way cross over between Bleach, D Gray Man, Full Metal Alchemist, and Yu Yu Hakusho. So keep your eyes posted and if you ever get a chance please check out some of my other stories. Thanks a ton!

_Twenty-four - years later_

+Many years later+

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

Many years have passed since the treaty between the humans and demons had been finalized. After old man Hiruzen Sarutobi had passed away from old age, he had named me as the next Hokage of the Leaf village. Both Sakura and I have been married as our twin kits ran around the office where I ran the village. Gaara had become a captain for the Hanyou, training them how to fully control and use their powers. It surprises me that we weren't the only village that has established peace with the demons as other villages followed suit after we had achieved peace. It still surprises me to this day how this wild ride with Kyuubi and all began. I wouldn't think it would be possible for a Demonkin like myself to have become Hokage, have a loving family, to have earned the respect and admiration of both humans and demons, and to have really good friends. As a new era rolls around both humans and demons look up to me for inspiration, knowledge, and guidance. Kyuubi still helps me out with advice and defending the village if it ever comes under attack among other various things. My name is Kyuubi no Naruto Uzakaki and I am a Demonkin the only true one of my kind. This was the story about how I was caged up for ten years before everything had changed for me because of one person whom opened up to me and excepted me for whom and what I am!

The End!


End file.
